Compañeros de Habitación
by Nana BrokenRose
Summary: YAOI ¿Qué puede llegar a pasar en 3 días, en convivencia de la persona de la que estás enamorada en secreto? OishixEiji... la historia dio un pequeño giro y salen otras parejas sobretodo MomoRyo y TezuFuji
1. Chapter 1

_wenas wenas!_

_este es el primer fanfic que hice de POT... aunque todavía no lo termino, sigo sin poder completar el último capi, falta de inspiración, ustedes me entenderan así que cualquier idea que aporten será bienvenida!lo voy a ir posteando por semana, vamos a ver si en ese tiempo logro terminarlo xD_

_de más está decir, que los todos los personajes tan beios que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen... desearíamos no más... xP_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

-¡Muy bien muchachos! ¡Muy buena práctica!- dijo la profesora Ryuzaki juntando a los chicos del equipo de tennis titular alrededor suyo

-¡Siii! –gritaron al unísono todos

-Quiero comentarles algo. Así que no se vayan aún.-dijo el capitán Tezuka con su típica cara de frialdad al ver que todos ya se estaban yendo a los vestuarios.- Estuvimos platicando con la profesora Ryuzaki que este fin de semana será largo, ya que no tenemos clases el viernes –tengamos en cuenta que es lunes- Tomamos la decisión de hacer un viaje de "entrenamiento" a la playa. Por el dinero no se preocupen porque lo pagará la escuela por ser un viaje con fines escolares y deportivos.

-En realidad serían unas mini-vacaciones, ¿verdad Tezuca? –le preguntó un risueño Fuji

-En cierta forma tienes razón. Los entrenamientos serán matutinos.

-Ya veo. ¿No les parece divertido muchachos? –dijo Fuji mirando a todos

-¡SIIIIIII! ¡VACACIONESSSS! u –gritaron al mismo tiempo Momoshiro y Eiji mientras levantaban el puño al cielo.

-No se emocionen demasiado. Porque los entrenamientos serán bastante pesados. No tendrán muchas ganas de hacer cosas a la tarde. ¿Verdad Sadaharu? –dijo el capitán mirando al de anteojos de reojo.

-Es verdad. Los entrenamientos serán la mayoría físicos. Y serán en la arena. –cuando dijo esto último un destello apareció en sus lentes- así que serán de más resistencia.

-Buff…-bufaron mientras miraban al suelo con resignación Momoshiro y Eiji T-T

-Y además, hice un nuevo jugo, así que será el momento perfecto para probar su efectividad

-mph… –tragaron saliva todos los del equipo, menos Fuji.

-mmm, ¡que rico! Espero que sea tan bueno como los otros Sadaharu -le dijo un sonriente Fuji a un desconcertado Inui que todavía no entendía como era posible que le gusten sus jugos

-Bueno, eso es todo, saldremos de aquí, del colegio, el viernes a las 6 AM, así que estén 15 minutos antes. Sean puntuales.

-Etto… Tezuka… -el capitán miró a Eiji- ¿y a dónde nos quedaremos allí?

-Ahh, eso. En un Hotel a 1 cuadra de la playa. Son habitaciones de a dos y hay una de tres. Ya que la Profesora no va a ir. Arreglen cómo quieran las habitaciones. –se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia los vestuarios

-Bueno, yo compartiré el cuarto contigo Tezuka –le dijo apenas había dado un paso el capitán, que solo atinó a pararse donde estaba y sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rosadas

-De acuerdo. Solo quedan dos habitaciones de dos y la de tres. –ante tal comentario todos quedaron mirando a un Syusuke u que tenía una sonrisa más grande de la habitual.

-¡Entonces yo compartiré el cuarto con Echizen! –dijo Momo agarrando al pequeño por el cuello con su brazo

-Oye Fuji… yo creí que compartirías la habitación conmigo y dejarías a Oishi con Tezuka –le dijo en un casi susurro el chico con ojos de gato al genio.

-Pero, ¿por qué? Es la oportunidad perfecta para que estén los dos solos. ¿O es que ya no lo quieres? –le dijo casi burlonamente

-No es eso… es que… bueno... etto… ya te conté lo que me pasa…

-Te entiendo Eiji. Pero no te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien. –le contestó mientras con una mano le acariciaba el cabello rojizo, ante una mirada expectante y con un poco de molestia de Oishi

-Pero él no me quiere como yo lo quiero. Él solo me ve como su amigo, como su pareja de dobles, nada más. –dijo el ojiazul mirando al suelo con mucha tristeza en los ojos

-Ya… no te pongas mal –le dijo al oído mientras lo abrazaba y ponía la cabeza de su felino amigo contra su pecho- además, tal vez no sea como tú lo ves –le decía mientras tenía unos ojos esmeralda clavados en los suyos llenos de ¿furia?, aparentemente el dueño de aquellos ojos no estaba muy contento de ver como SU Eiji estaba siendo abrazado por alguien más.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Cómo que tal vez no es como yo lo veo? –mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

-Nada, Eiji. Solo ve y dile que compartirás la habitación con él.

-De acuerdo –haciendo un poco de puchero

-Creo que lo mejor será que la Pareja Dorada de Seigaku comparta la misma habitación. Así que yo la compartiré con Kaoru y Kawamura. ¿O tienen alguna objeción? –dijo Sadaharu mirando tras sus lentes a Eiji. Al chico Burning no le molestó para nada, ya sabemos que es muy amable y tímido cuando no tiene una raqueta en la mano ; y bueno, Kaoru no puso objeción ya que estaba acostumbrado a estar con Sadaharu por el "entrenamiento secreto" .

-Por mí está bien. Pero tal vez Eiji quiera compartir la habitación con Syusuke. –lo dijo con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia otro lado y con un tono bastante molesto.

-No, está bien que Eiji se quedé contigo en la habitación. Además yo ya quedé de estar en la habitación con Tezuka. –le dijo acercándose a Oishi- Y sé que ME lo vas a cuidar bien a Eiji, ¿verdad Shuichiroh? –le susurró Fuji al oído con un poco de malicia a su sub-capitán

-Ya lo dije. Si a Eiji le parece bien, no hay problema. –decía Oishi con una ceja levantada mirando a Fuji con un poco de furia y ya dejando su tono de amabilidad.

-¡Nyaaa! Está bien. Yo compartiré la habitación con Oishi. Ya está decidido –todo eso lo dijo con su alegría cotidiana yendo a abrazar como era costumbre hacerlo a su preciado compañero de dobles, pero esta vez, a Oishi, le apareció un color carmesí en sus mejillas o/o

--

Ya todos habían ido a los vestuarios a cambiarse de ropa y ya todos encaminándose a sus respectivas casas. Los últimos en salir fueron Eiji y Oishi que siempre iban juntos, pero ninguno hablaba, solo caminaron y a las cuadras recién comenzó a hablar Shuichiroh.

-Oye, Eiji…

-Dime.

-¿De qué hablaban hoy Syusuke y tú?

-etto… ¿cuándo?

-¿Cuándo estábamos dividiendo las habitaciones?

-Ahh… eso… -se puso muy nervioso mientras pensaba "no puedo decirle de qué estábamos hablando… ¡ahyyy! ¿Qué invento??"

-Está bien, si no quieres decirme no lo tienes que hacer –se lo dijo amablemente, pero a la vez quería saber de qué hablaban, él estaba seguro de que Eiji fue a reclamarle el por qué no lo había elegido a él de compañero de habitación. Y Oishi no sabía por qué le molestaba tanto que Eiji no haya ido a pedirle desde el principio a él que fuera su compañero. Acaso, a Eiji no le gustaba la compañía suya?

-No es eso… es que… -no sabía que decir el ojiazul, cuando estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad de lo que habían estado hablando, Oishi lo interrumpió

-Te preguntaba porque tal vez quieras compartir la habitación con Fuji. Sé que se llevan muy bien, además son compañeros de clase, a mi no me molestará. Si así lo quieres hablaré con Tezuka y le diré que como sub-capitán me corresponde compartir el cuarto con él –dijo con resignación.

-¿Acaso te molesta compartir la habitación conmigo? Acaso, ¿soy tan insoportable para tí? –le dijo muy deprimido mirando al suelo y con su flequillo tapándole sus hermosos ojos.

-No, ¿qué estás diciendo? Es solo…

-Yo sé que soy bastante inmaduro… pero te prometo que no te molestaré y seré muy ordenado durante esos días. –le decía mirándolo con un brillo en los ojos, que demostraban que estaba a punto de llorar- ¡Te lo prometo Oishi! – y salió corriendo velozmente

-¡EIJI! –le gritó, pero el felino amigo no hizo caso de su llamado- ¿qué diablos le pasa? –mientras siguió camino a su casa meditando lo que había pasado ese día, en realidad hacía pocas horas. Por qué le molestaba que no le haya ido a pedir desde un principio que fuera su compañero de cuarto, por qué le molestó que Fuji lo abrazara, si Eiji es solo su amigo… es eso su amigo, casi su hermano, lo conocía tan bien… pero esta vez lo que sucedió superó todo lo que ya conocía de su compañero de dobles, no sabía por qué Eiji había reaccionado como hacía unos instantes. Era más que obvio que a él no le molestaban las actitudes que tenía Eiji, al contrario, adoraba que fuera como es, y es más, que fuera tan alegre y cariñoso con él, eso le encantaba . Entre esos pensamientos una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Todo esto que pensaba le hacía feliz, a la vez que lo desconcertaba. Por qué, cuando Eiji estaba con él se sentía tan completo, con su simple presencia lo hacía feliz… su simpatía, su hiperactividad, sus muecas infantiles, sus ojos azules, su cabello rojizo, su aroma, su voz, sus sonrisas, sus labios… un momento, ¿porqué estaba pensando en sus ojos? ¿En su aroma? ¿en sus labios? ¿En su voz? Qué le estaba pasando… era normal que un joven pensase esas cosas de una chica… pero, ¿de un chico? ¿Cómo era posible? A pesar de todos esos pensamientos, Oishi no quería aceptar que le gustaba su amigo, sólo concluyó que como tenía que conocerlo a la perfección para jugar en dobles, era solo por ello que lo conocía TAAAAAN, PERO TAAAAAN BIEN! Sus pensamientos lo dejaron en paz solo cuando se fue a dormir, que por cierto, le costó bastante conciliar el sueño.

Por su parte, Eiji, tenía bien claro que le gustaba su compañero de dobles. Él no tenía que pensar nada de todo lo que Oishi pensó en ese momento y buscarle una explicación lógica a todo lo que sentía. Él ya sabía que lo adoraba, que amaba estar con él, solo quería poder estar a su lado y compartir infinitos momentos felices con él, aunque solo fuera como amigo. Pero en este caso, el "viaje de entrenamiento", compartir la habitación era difícil, porque saben, él no es de madera… ¿que pasaría cuando lo viera dormir, salir de ducharse, cambiarse a su lado?… incluso verlo salir del mar, empapado en agua y su figura fornida bajo los rayos del sol… no aguantaría mucho… si bien en el vestuario se bañaban juntos o incluso se cambiaban, pero eso era todos! Nunca estuvieron solos allí, siempre estaba todo el equipo de Seigaku. Pero ahora lo iba a tener a su lado, en su habitación todo el tiempo para él… ¿qué iba a hacer? Irse de la habitación cada dos por tres, no podría. Así que, esos pensamientos rondaron su cabecita desde ese día hasta el jueves que se tendrían que ir a la playa, que en esos momento ya estaría inmerso en el problema, y tendría que afrontarlo…

* * *

_fin del primer capi! espero haya sido de su agrado xD_

_dejen reviews pliz!_

_kisussss _

_Nana Stone _


	2. Chapter 2

_acá va el 2° capi! espero que les guste!_

_gracias graias gracias por los reviewss! u_

_a leer!! xD_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

La semana transcurrió hasta que llegó el jueves a la noche, en esos días, Eiji siguió siendo el mismo chico sonriente que hacía bromas y acrobacias por todos lados; y Oishi, el mismo joven serio y amable

La semana transcurrió hasta que llegó el jueves a la noche, en esos días, Eiji siguió siendo el mismo chico sonriente que hacía bromas y acrobacias por todos lados; y Oishi, el mismo joven serio y amable. Aunque cuando se cruzaban ambos se ponían un poco nerviosos, por lo que no hablaron mucho y las vueltas a sus casas eran demasiados calladas y ni siquiera hablaron del suceso que había ocurrido aquel día lunes.

Solo un par de horas lo separaban a Eiji de sus tan temidas mini-vacaciones junto a su "amor platónico" Oishi. Pero bueno, que era lo peor que pudiera pasar… que se le declarase a Oishi y no fuera correspondido y éste no le hablara más… nooooooo! No podría soportar eso

--

Ya eran las 6.02 AM y Eiji y Fuji aún no llegaban… Oishi le había dicho a Eiji que pasaría a buscarlo por su casa, pero el chico acróbata le dijo que no, que él vendría solo. Cuando llegó Eiji acompañado por Syusuke, a Oishi le dio una punzada en el medio del pecho. Su amigo le había mentido diciéndole que vendría solo, "¿no era más fácil decirle que no quería que lo buscara?" fue el pensamiento del pelinegro, ya estaba un poco enfadado, por lo que no le dirigió la palabra a Eiji durante el viaje y mucho menos a Fuji, al cual miraba con mucho ira.

Sin contar que como llegaron tarde, Tezuka estaba furioso por no ser puntuales, pero se le pasó con un par de miradas y sonrisas de Syusuke.

Ya llegados al hotel a cada uno se le asignaron las habitaciones.

-Cada uno ya sabe en que habitación le toca. Acomoden todo y en dos horas nos juntaremos en la puerta del hotel para ir a entrenar. Si no desayunaron, pueden ir al buffet que está cerca de la entrada y díganle que son de la escuela Seigaku. –terminó de decir esto Tezuca y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

--

En la habitación de Kikumaru y Shuichiroh reinaba el silencio. Oishi estaba acomodando sus pertenencias en unos de los armarios y siempre mirando de reojo lo que hacía Eiji, el cual simplemente dejó su bolso al lado de la cama y se recostó en ella con los antebrazos tapándole la cara. En un momento este silencio se rompió cuando Oishi no aguantó más la indiferencia de su compañero y además, aún seguía molesto.

-Me mentiste –soltó tranquilamente.

-Nyaahh… ¿de qué hablas Oishi? –con un tono tranquilo y sin dejar de taparse la cara

-No fuiste solo a la escuela, llegaste junto con Syusuke. Me habías dicho que irías solo –miraba a su compañero que se sacaba los brazos de la cara y miraba al que le hablaba

-Es que Fuji apareció en casa de improvisto -tragó saliva no muy convencido de lo que había dicho y recordando lo que había ocurrido…

_**Flash Back **_

-Buen día. Disculpe que moleste tan temprano. Pero, pasaba a buscar a Eiji –le dijo Fuji al llegar a esa casa a las 5.30 AM, a una de las hermanas de Eiji que lo había atendido en la puerta

-Buen día, Fujiko. Mi hermano está en la cama aún, dice que no se siente bien.

-Oh… pobre, ¿podría pasar a verlo?

-Por supuesto, está en su habitación, solo golpea y entra.

TOC-TOC, se escucharon los golpes de Fuji contra la puerta sin recibir una contestación por parte del felino.

-Voy a entrar, Eiji –dijo y sin más entró- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde

-No voy a ir. Te dije que no iría –le dijo haciendo puchero- Dile a Tezuka que me sentía mal y que estaba con fiebre.

-No lo haré. Tú irás, y que no se diga más. –terminó de decir esto y agarró el bolso (vacío) de su compañero y comenzó a llenarlo de ropa y cosas.

-¿Qué haces Syusuke? ¡No iré! –le decía mientras sacaba las cosas del bolso que, nuestro amigo Genio, iba poniendo en él.

-¡Eiji! Cámbiate y deja de comportarte como un niño –al Genio se le acabó la sagrada paciencia que tiene y lo miró con su cara de pocos amigos dejando ver esos ojos intimidantes

-Mph… -tragó saliva, mientras una gota de sudor aparecía en su frente- está bien… ya voy… -suspiró y se puso a cambiar

-Así está mucho mejor –ya cambió su cara de enfado y volvió a tener la misma cara risueña de siempre

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-¿Tan tarde fue a buscarte a tu casa que llegaron pasadas las 6:00? -le decía con una ceja levantada

- ¿Qué? Es que tuvimos unos problemas en el camino, eso es todo. –un poco de enfado y tristeza rodeaban las palabras, mientras se sentaba en la cama, se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Te conozco bien, Eiji, y sé que me estás mintiendo ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? –le dijo en un tono elevado y tirando el bolso ya vacío al suelo con furia- ¿Por qué no me dices que lo pasas mejor con Fuji? ¿Por qué no me dices que prefieres estar con él antes que conmigo? –mirando a su compañero con furia y a la vez con mucha tristeza y con el corazón casi roto.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA OISHI SHUICHIROH! –le gritó y saltó de la cama y se fue corriendo por el pasillo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tiene razón… soy un idiota -dijo para si mismo luego de unos segundos- ¿Por qué me enfado tanto? Lo hice poner triste, no quiero que esté así… ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? –nuevamente por su cabeza pasaron esos pensamientos sobre Eiji, ¿por qué era tan importante para él? ¿Por qué le cautivaba esa sonrisa? ¿Por qué lo enloquecía ese aroma?- ¿Será que no lo veo solo como amigo? Podrá ser qué… ¿? -seguía meditando

--

-¡FUJI! –lo llamaba a su amigo mientras le daba golpes a la puerta de la habitación de éste.

-¿Qué ocurre Eiji? –abrió la puerta Syusuke que apenas tenía sus boxer y una remera y estaba un poco ¿mojado? (si, mojado) y su amigo se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarlo

-Es qué… peleé con Oishi… ¡¡wuaaaaa!! –largó el llanto sin remedio alguno y ni se fijó en el estado de su compañero.

-Yo los dejo solos, hablen tranquilos –dijo un fastidioso Tezuka saliendo del baño y luego de la habitación un poco transpirado y con color rosado en la cara (¿Por qué será? ´ juju)

-Gracias, Tezuka. Luego seguimos nosotros- juju

-Es qué se enfadó porque él me había dicho que me iría a buscar y yo le dije que no, porque iría solo a la escuela y luego, yo llegué contigo y entonces me dijo que era un mentiroso, que si no quería estar con él que se lo diga… que si prefería estar contigo que lo haga pero que no le dijera mentiras!... wuaaaaaaaa –… -mientras trataba de explicarle lo que había pasado, Fuji lo llevó hacia la cama en la que él se sentó y puso a Eiji recostado sobre sus piernas mientras le acariciaba el pelo y le secaba las lágrimas

-Ya veo… pero eso es bueno. –le decía con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que es bueno? ¿Estás escuchando lo que te digo? ¡Está enfadado! ¡No me quiere! ¡Me odia! –mientras se ponía de rodillas junto a Fuji y lo miraba a la cara de muy cerca haciendo puchero y con sus ojos de gato que le brillaban a causa de las lágrimas. El genio solo lo agarró de las manos y lo miró tiernamente (¿una situación comprometedora no? o )

-No dig… -(¿¿y quién creen que apareció?? ¡Bingoooo!) antes que pueda hablar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando junto a ella a un Shuichiroh perplejo, inmóvil, con la boca abierta, al que no se sabía si el corazón le seguía latiendo, o ya se le había detenido… un dolor horrible en medio del pecho…

-Este… perdón… debí golpear antes de entrar… -Oishi respiró hondamente y se armó de valor e hizo como si no hubiera visto que ellos estaban cara a cara, agarrados de la manos, y "besándose" (esto último ya se lo imaginó él)- Venía a buscar a Tezuka para ver que era lo que íbamos a hacer… pero bueno, veo que llego en mal momento, sigan con lo suyo. Lo iré a buscar a otro lado.

-Espera Oishi… -Eiji se paró de la cama y fue hasta la puerta, pero Oishi ya la había cerrado y se iba caminando torpemente en dirección a su habitación

-Ya tendrán tiempo de hablar…- le decía Fuji, que a la vez estaba pensando en las situaciones que se venían presentando y ya estaba como Sadaharu, tenía el 99 de probabilidades de que Oishi sintiera algo más que amistad por Eiji, pero no se lo diría a su amigo- Por ahora ve al baño y lávate la cara y ve a cambiarte que tenemos que ir a entrenar en un rato.

-Está bien… discúlpame por tantas molestias –hablaba mirando hacia el piso

-No te preocupes. Lo importante es que Oishi y tu terminen bien con todo esto. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien

-Si tú lo dices, tendré que creerte… -un poco resignado le decía. Salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la suya con el miedo de tener que verlo a Oishi y no saber que decirle. Llegado ya a la habitación respiró hondamente y entró.

-Eiji… discúlpame por como me comporté antes. No tendría que haberme enfadado contigo por una cosa tan tonta –le dijo con la mejor cara y voz que pudo poner- Es solo que… -pensó unos segundos antes de seguir hablando, "no le puedo decir que estaba celoso, ¿qué pensará si le digo eso?"- apresúrate que en 15 minutos nos juntaremos para ir a entrenar.

-Perdóname a mi… no es que no haya querido que… -fue interrumpido por Oishi que se le acercó y lo abrazó poniendo una mano en la cabeza y la otra en la espalda del pelirrojo

-No te preocupes, yo solo quiero que estés bien. Así que olvídate de todo lo que te dije antes. Cámbiate y vamos a entrenar. –finalizó mirándolo tiernamente y dándole un beso en la frente, que produjo que Eiji se sonrojara. Luego de esto, Oishi salió del cuarto y Eiji comenzó a cambiarse un poco más animado. "Solo quiero la felicidad de él y si Fuji se la puede dar, está bien para mí…" fueron los pensamientos del pobre Oishi

* * *

_espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura! xD _

_nee, se aceptan sugerencias, reproches, tomates... en fin lo primero que se les cruce en la cabeza al leer este humilde capi!_

_que estén de lo mejorrrrrrrr!_

_kisusss!_

_**Nana Stone**_


	3. Chapter 3

_aquí estoy otra vez! tarde muxo pero actualicé... no se enojennn T.T no lo hago más!_

_gracias a las seguidoras de este fic! me alegro que les guste! y que me pidan q actualiceeee!! graxiasgraxiasgraxiasss!_

_acá va el 3ero!_

_a leer! a leer!_

* * *

Se juntaron todos en la puerta del hotel para dirigirse a la playa a entrenar siguiendo las indicaciones de Sadaharu

Se juntaron todos en la puerta del hotel para dirigirse a la playa a entrenar siguiendo las indicaciones de Sadaharu. Estuvieron casi 3 horas entrenando… ¡corriendo… cambios de dirección… saltos en alto y en largo… sentadillas… gemelos… fuerza de brazos! ¡¡BASTAAAAA!! ¡Por kami! ¡Un poco de compasión con esos bellos ninios!

-Terminamos. Mañana haremos ejercicios de tenis. Así que descansen bien en lo que queda del día –que no le quepa la menor duda que eso es lo que iban a hacer

-Seeee… -fue casi un susurro lo único que se percibió en el aire mientras todos caían en la arena

-Me muero de hambre!! –gritó Momoshiro

-Vamos a comer entonces –dijo Oishi mientras repartía en la mano de todos una botella de agua para cada uno

-Vamos a comer algo y luego podrán venir a la playa o hacer lo que quieran. –dijo seriamente Tezuka

-SI! –dijeron todos y se dirigieron lentamente hasta el hotel donde se ducharon y luego fueron a comer.

Ya estaban todos en el comedor del hotel y como siempre y tal vez un poco más, Momoshiro comió de su plato, repitió 2 veces más y comió de los platos de los demás que dejaron algo

-¡Que apetito! No entiendo cómo haces para no engordar Momoshiro… -decía Fuji

-Ssssh… es un glotón! –decía Kaoru

-¿Qué dices tú, serpiente venenosa? -refunfuñó Momo

-¡Que eres un glotón y un holgazán! –siguió Kaoru

-¡Ya verás lo que te espera serpiente! –mientras se miraban a los ojos y se sacaban chispas

-Momo, no sé qué peleas… si Kaoru tiene razón. Eres un glotón –le decía Ryoma

-Tu cállate pequeño engreído, nadie habló contigo! –mientras lo agarraba y le daba coscorrones en la cabeza

-¡Para Momooo¡ ¡Me duele!

-Jajaja –se reían todos ante la simpática pelea de esos tres, el ambiente que había por ahora era el mejor, todos de muy buen ánimo.

Terminaron de comer y todos se fueron a cambiar y se dirigieron a la playa con toallas, sombrillas y bronceador. Momo lo cargó a Ryoma en brazos y fue corriendo a tirarlo al mar…

-¡¡Allá vamossss!! –gritaba un muy alegre Momo

-¡Sueltame Takeshiii! ¡No quiero ir al agua! –le reprochaba enojadísimo

-¡al aguaaaaaaaaa! ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! –luego de tirarlo al pequeño Ryoma al agua, fue a tirarse sobre él

-¡Sal de encima Momoshiro! ¡Eres pesado!

Mientras tanto Inui se sentaba bajo una sombrilla a revisar sus cuadernos de datos; Kaoru se recostó sobre una toalla a tomar sol; Kawamura fue hacia el mar, intentando adentrarse, pero como el agua estaba fría le costaba bastante hasta que Momo fue y se le tiro a los pies como haciendo un ¡tacle de rugby!; Oishi fue hacia el mar también para ver si el agua fría le despejaba la mente; Tezuka y Syusuke fueron a pararse junto a la orilla del mar; y Eiji solo se quedó tirado en una de las toallas boca abajo mirando hacia el mar.

-¿No crees que fue muy buena idea venir aquí? –le decía Fuji a Tezuka

-Si, todos la están pasando muy bien. Excepto dos… -mirando a su compañero de reojo para ver si le decía algo

-Te refieres a Oishi y a Eiji, ¿verdad?

-Exactamente…

-Si, lo sé. ¿Pero que podemos hacer? –en ese momento lo vio salir a Oishi del agua que se había parado con cara de sufrimiento y mirando hacia donde estaba Eiji. Syusuke se dio vuelta para ver por qué tenía esa cara el sub-capitán…

-Hola hermoso gatito. ¿Cómo te llamas? –una chica rubia con una bikini diminuta y un moño rojo en su cabello, se había sentado al lado de nuestro pequeño pelirrojo

-¿Nya?… ¿a mí? –miró hacia todos lados y luego la miró, se señaló la cara y se sonrojó

-¡Hasta maúllas! ¡Que lindo! –le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Etto… Eiji Kikumaru… -algo avergonzado le dijo mientras miraba hacia la arena y jugaba con sus dedos. Para este momento ya todo el equipo de Seigaku estaba mirando tal espectáculo.

-Ay… eres muy tierno gatito, ¿sabías? –dijo mientras le pellizcó una mejilla- Me llamo Mina Aino, es un placer –(ja, ya saben quién es, no?? xP)

-Mph… igualmente… -terminó de decir esto y su cara se torno casi bordó cuando sintió que la chica le estaba pasando algo frío por la espalda

-Te deberías poner bronceador si no quieres que luego te arda tu piel que es tan suave, gatito- mientras que le pasaba bronceador por la espalda (ya sé… ¡que chica rápida! Cómo se atreve a tocar así a nuestro ojiazul ¬¬3 ¡Debería morir!) para ese momento Oishi tenía su pobre corazón columpiándose de un piolín a punto de romperse…

-Tezuka yo me voy al hotel. No me siento muy bien. Me duelen mucho las piernas –le dijo ocultando su mirada

-Está bien. Con Fuji iremos a caminar un poco. Luego tengo que hablar unas cosas contigo –dijo mirándolo de reojo

-De acuerdo. Solo me quedaré en la habitación, puedes ir allí. –siguió caminando sin mirar el espectáculo que hacía que su pecho le doliera, agarró su toalla y se fue. Para todo esto el ninio pelirrojo seguía hablando con la chica

-¿Tienes novia gatito?

-…- se quedó pensativo y se levantó de golpe mirando hacia todos lados tratando de no encontrar unas esmeraldas mirándolo, pero para su sorpresa ni siquiera estaba cerca

-Perdona, ¿te ocurre algo?

-No, es solo que estaba buscando a una persona –miró hacia el piso e hizo puchero

-¿Tu novia? –le preguntó con una ceja levantada

-No… solo a una persona con la que quería hablar…

-Entonces, ¡no tienes novia! ¡Que bueno! ¿Quieres salir hoy a la noche conmigo? –y acercó su cara a la de nuestro felino amigo el cual se espantó y empezó a sudar (no es que la chica fuera fea, al contrario, pero no esperaba eso)

-Etto… no va a poder ser. Porque estamos de viaje de entrenamiento con mi escuela y no podemos salir a la noche –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió

-Oh… de acuerdo… que lástima… pero igual aquí en la playa te podré ver, ¿no? ¿dónde se hospedan? Te puedo ir a ver allí –(si, claro! Te vamos a dejar y todo! )

-Este… si… digo no… ya me tengo que ir… -le dijo mientras se levantaba agarraba su toalla y se iba rumbo al hotel. Ya la chica lo estaba molestando demasiado. Cómo se atrevía a ir y preguntarle esas cosas y untarle el bronceador. Fue hacia su habitación y cuando entró lo encontró a Oishi que estaba acostado en la cama durmiendo de costado.

-Oishi… -su nombre salió de un suspiro y fue a sentarse en el suelo junto a su amigo, apoyó sus brazos sobre la cama y su cara sobre ellos y miraba como su amor dormía profundamente- Si tan solo pudiera decirte todo lo que siento a la cara… lo mucho que me gusta estar contigo… lo bien que se siente cuando me abrasas… el calor que arde en mi pecho cuando me miras y me sonríes… pero no sé cómo hacerlo… tengo miedo a que me digas que no sientes lo mismo y que nuestra amistad se acabe, eso sería horrible… - en ese momento Oishi se movió un poco, lo que hizo que Eiji salte de la cama del susto (¡Oishi se había hecho el dormido y escuchó todo! ¿Podría pasar eso, ahora, a mitad del fic?, pues nop… . ) se levantó del suelo y fue a darse una segunda ducha para sacarse todo ese bronceador pegajoso que le puso esa molesta chica. Estuvo rato bajo la ducha y luego salió a comprarse un helado dejando a su compañero de cuarto dormido.

Cuando volvió Oishi ya estaba levantado y leyendo un libro.

-Hola Oishi. Fui a comprar helado y traje uno para ti –le dijo con una gran sonrisa acercándose a él.

-Muchas gracias, Eiji. –agarró el helado y lo miró a su compañero- ¿Por qué estamos tan cambiados? Antes íbamos juntos a comer helado, la pasábamos bien, ¿no?

-¡Claro que si lo pasamos bien! Lo que pasa es que cuando vine de la playa estabas durmiendo y no quise despertarte.

-Ah… ya veo… -le dijo mirando el helado y probando un poco- Vi que estabas hablando con una chica… ¡Muy bien, Eiji! –tratando de que sus palabras sonaran convincentes, aunque estaba un poco confundido, ya que él consideraba haber visto a Eiji y Fuji besándose ´

-¿Nya?… la chica, si… mmm… cómo es que me dijo que se llamaba… mmm… bueno, no recuerdo.

-¿Cómo que no te acuerdas?

-Es que realmente me estaba molestando… hablaba mucho y yo no tenía ganas de hablar… entonces me vine para aquí, me duché y fui a comprar el helado.

-Jajaja… que raro, tu, sin ganas de hablar.

-Si, es verdad… pero es que no estoy de muchos ánimos estos días.

-De eso me di cuenta….

-…- se produjo un silencio incómodo entre los dos, hasta que Oishi decidió hablar

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Es muy importante para mi saber la verdad y quiero que me contestes con una mano en el corazón…

-Nya. Dime. –lo miraba con un poco de ilusión y algo de nervios. Tal vez Oishi si le correspondería y éste se estaba transformando en el momento que siempre había deseado u

_To be continued… muejejejeje!_

* * *

_no me matennn! el próx capi va a e__star prontitooo! sisi!_

_graxias x leer! dejen reviews plizzzz! xD_

_kisesss!_

_**Nana Stone **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Buenassssssssss! he vuelto! más tempranito de lo q había esperado! _

_la continuación de la preguntaaaa de Oishiiiiiiiiii!! xD_

* * *

_**Capítulo anterior**_

_-Hola Oishi. Fui a comprar helado y traje uno para ti –le dijo con una gran sonrisa acercándose a él._

_-Muchas gracias, Eiji. –agarró el helado y lo miró a su compañero- ¿Por qué estamos tan cambiados? Antes íbamos juntos a comer helado, la pasábamos bien, ¿no?_

_-¡Claro que si lo pasamos bien! Lo que pasa es que cuando vine de la playa estabas durmiendo y no quise despertarte._

_-Ah… ya veo… -le dijo mirando el helado y probando un poco- Vi que estabas hablando con una chica… ¡Muy bien, Eiji! –tratando de que sus palabras sonaran convincentes, aunque estaba un poco confundido, ya que él consideraba haber visto a Eiji y Fuji besándose ´_

_-¿Nya?… la chica, si… mmm… cómo es que me dijo que se llamaba… mmm… bueno, no recuerdo._

_-¿Cómo que no te acuerdas?_

_-Es que realmente me estaba molestando… hablaba mucho y yo no tenía ganas de hablar… entonces me vine para aquí, me duché y fui a comprar el helado._

_-Jajaja… que raro, tu, sin ganas de hablar._

_-Si, es verdad… pero es que no estoy de muchos ánimos estos días._

_-De eso me di cuenta…._

_-…- se produjo un silencio incómodo entre los dos, hasta que Oishi decidió hablar_

_-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Es muy importante para mi saber la verdad y quiero que me contestes con una mano en el corazón…_

_-Nya. Dime. –lo miraba con un poco de ilusión y algo de nervios. Tal vez Oishi si le correspondería y éste se estaba transformando en el momento que siempre había deseado u_

**Capítulo 4**

-Tú… mmm… Tú…

-¿Siiii? – u

-Tú… ¿Estás saliendo con Syusuke? – (CUAAA o ¡pregunta equivocada!) preguntó un poco colorado mirando hacia el helado

-¿QUEEEEE? –en ese momento golpearon la puerta y entró justamente el joven nombrado

-Disculpen la molestia. Tezuka dijo que vayas a la habitación nuestra que tiene que hablar contigo Oishi –dejarlos una vez más solos para que se toquen y besen, no le convencía mucho a Oishi, pero en fin, tendría que ir

-Después hablamos Eiji –para luego salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la del Capitán.

-Oye, ¿de qué hablaban? –preguntó Fuji al ver la cara que tenía Eiji

-…-desconcertado- me preguntó si estaba saliendo contigo…

-Oh… ¿en serio? Me imagine que él pensaría eso…

-¿Por qué? –muy inocente el pequeño gatito

-No te diste cuenta, es que últimamente lo has dejado de lado a él y estás todo el tiempo conmigo; y además, hoy cuando entró a la habitación cuando me estabas contando por qué se habían peleado, seguramente pensó otra cosa. –le explicaba a su amigo que no entendía mucho

-¿Crees qué es por eso? –mientras ponía cara de "no entiendo, soy la persona más inocente del mundo" ·

-Si… además su cara lo dice todo. Estoy seguro de que está enamorado de ti, pero no quiere aceptarlo o no se anima a decírtelo.-por algo es el Genio de Seigaku, ¿no? xD

-Nyaaa… no creo… -dijo tirándose de espaldas a la cama, a lo que solo Fuji sonrío, talvez un poco más de lo normal.

--

-Tezuka, ¿de qué querías hablar? –dijo entrando a la habitación

-Ah, Oishi. No tengo ganas de dar vueltas, pero quiero que me digas tú qué es lo que pasa. Así que, dime, ¿qué es lo que te tiene distraído últimamente? No eres el de siempre…

-Tengo un par de cosas que pensar. Lo lamento por perjudicar al equipo…

-¿Esas cosas en que pensar tiene ojos azules y pelo rojizo? –lo miró por arriba de los lentes

-Este… -sus mejillas se pusieron rojas- bueno… eehhh… sí… -suspiró al fin- es por Eiji…

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Verás Tezuka…. Es que no es fácil decirlo, ni siquiera sé si es realmente lo que me pasa –miraba hacia un costado y más rojo aún

-¿Te gusta Eiji? Es eso, ¿verdad?

-mph… -tragó saliva- pero, ¿cómo puede ser? ¡El es un chico! Y yo también… no sería correcto –seguía siendo terco, olvidando todos los sentimientos que le provocaba estar cerca de Eiji.

-No es así. No elegimos de quien nos enamoramos, solo lo hacemos. Y no tenemos que sentirnos mal por nuestra elección si en un final nos va a hacer feliz.

-Tezuka… ¿por qué me estás hablando de ésto? Además estoy seguro de que a Eiji le gusta Syusuke, es más creo que "están juntos"…

-Si eso pasara, tendría que sacar a Eiji del equipo –miró con una ceja levantada y con la vista afilada

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no están permitidas las relaciones entre compañeros? –y al mismo tiempo pensaba "¿relación entre compañeros? ¿Qué estoy diciendo?"

-Es muy simple el por qué, Fuji es mío. –imaginen la cara de sorpresa de Oishi oO

-¿Qué? Tezuka, tu y Fuji…

-Si… bueno, pero ese no es el punto. –coloradísimo se encontraba el capitán y miraba hacia otro lado, una situación no muy usual del buchou- Lo que quiero decir es que si los dos van a estar así, no le sirve al equipo y mucho menos a ustedes. Así que, hagan algo, pero estén bien. Es solo eso lo que quería decirte. Ya puedes irte. Comeremos dentro de 1 hora.

-Está bien… -se dio vuelta y medito unos segundos lo que le había dicho su capitán- Gracias Tezuka –y luego salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la de él. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo iba pensando en qué hacer, si estará seguro de lo que siente por Eiji… y obviamente, la mayor noticia que lo sorprendio… ¡¡Tezuka y Fuji son pareja!! (sé que a ustedes no… pero al pobre Oishi, lo shoqueó ¡¡Jojo!)

-¡Oishi, volviste! ¿Qué quería Tezuka? –le preguntó Eiji apenas su compañero entró a la habitación.

-Eeehh… solo hablar de lo que haremos estos días, eso es todo -finalizó con una sonrisa. A la vez pensaba en las palabras que le había dicho su capitán, tenía razón, lo que él siente por Eiji no lo siente por nadie más. Tal vez si esté enamorado de su amigo, pero cómo decírselo, tal vez el otro no lo quiera de igual forma. Mientras Oishi pensaba, Eiji y Fuji lo miraban cómo pensando "está loco que se queda parado en medio de la puerta mirando al vacío" y mirándose entre ellos desconcertados.

-Entonces los dejo. Me voy a preparar para ir a comer. Nos vemos luego –fuji salió de la habitación.

-Oishi, tu helado se lo comió Syusuke, es que se estaba derritiendo.

-Está bien, no te preocupes por eso. En un rato iremos a comer.

-De acuerdo. –en ese momento, los dos se tiraron en sus camas y miraban al techo

-Eiji, quería preguntarte algo…

-Espera, si me vas a preguntar de nuevo si salgo con Syusuke, la respuesta es no. Es solo mi mejor amigo.

-¿En serio es tu mejor amigo?

-Si, es solo eso.

-Entonces, si Fuji es tu mejor amigo… ¿yo qué soy? –le preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama y lo miraba

-…- se puso nervioso y colorado que no se distinguía la cara de su pelo- Tú eres…

_continuará... xD_

* * *

_nuevamente! las dejo con la intriga... pero bueno! es un adelanto! Oishi al menos ya hizo una pregunta coherente xP_

_ahora el dilemaaa! cuál será la respuesta de Eiji?? más q obvia no? _

_graxias x leer!!_

_**Nana Stone **_


	5. Chapter 5

_lo sé! lo sé! soy muy mala! muejejeje! _

_na, mentira... actualicé bastante rápido xD _

_muchas gracias a las seguidoras de siempre del fic... sweeney16, Reinadelplata, saku-ann, dey-san y recientemente MiMi.Eiji... arigatou!_

_la respuesta tan esperadaaaaaaaa!! siii!_

_me quedó medio corto este capitulo... pero es lo que hay u.u_

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

-Entonces, si Fuji es tu mejor amigo… ¿yo qué soy? –le preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama y lo miraba

-…- se puso nervioso y colorado que no se distinguía la cara de su pelo- Tú eres… -hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de aire y coraje

-…- Oishi solo estaba callado mirándolo tiernamente

Oishi… Tú eres… -y en ese momento

PLAAAAA –se abre la puerta de la habitación golpeando contra la pared y entra Ryoma que se esconde detrás de Oishi y que a la vez estaba siendo perseguido por un Momo muy furioso (y retrazo de la respuestaaa xD)

-¡Oishi protégeme! ¡No dejes que Momo se acerque!

-¡Ya verás, pequeño demonio! ¡No va a quedar así! –decía con mucho enojo. En ese momento Eiji y Oishi comenzaron a reirse al ver la cara de Momo toda pintada con marcadores como payaso.

-¡No se rían ustedes!

-Ustedes se ríen ahora, pero deberían haberlo visto hablando con unas chicas y haciéndose la gran estrella de cine… ¡Jajaja!

-¡ERES UN DEMONIO ECHIZEN!

_**Flash Back **_

-Mira a ese chico, qué alto y qué físico tiene –decía una chica de pelo castaño con una coleta alta y de ojos verdes, a otra de cabello largo y negro con unos bellos ojos amatista (¿Lita y Rei? Jaja, se me antojo poner a las Sailors en el fic xD) , que estaban mirando a Momo de espalda que tenía puesto unas bermudas y una musculosa medio ajustada

-Es verdad, ¡qué espalda y que brazos! Vamos a hablarle… -(son medio rápidas en este fic, jajaja)

-Buenas noches –dijeron al unísono las dos jovencitas a lo que Momo se dio vuelta

-Buenas noches, señoritas –dijo un muy sonriente y rosadito Momo

-Ettoo… jijijiji –dijo espetó la más alta de las dos, a lo que Momo solo levantó la ceja y la miró desconcertado "¿por qué se reirá esta niña?"

-Quieren tomar algo, yo las invito –dijo un muy confiado Momo

-No gracias, jijiji. Hola pequeñín, ¿eres muy lindo sabías? ¿Quieres tomar algo con nosotras? –dijo la chica de ojos violáceos pero, esta vez dirigiéndose a Ryoma que estaba junto a Momo

-Él es muy pequeño para ir a tomar algo con unas chicas tan lindas. En cambio yo…

-Pero, al menos él no tiene la cara pintada como payasito… –insistió la de cabello oscuro

-¿Pero qué? ¿Payasito, me dijiste? – en ese momento Momo se miró en uno de los vidrios de las ventanas que estaba allí y… -¡PEQUEÑO RENACUAJO! ¡VEN AQUÍ, YA MISMO!

-¡Jajaja! ¡Hasta que te diste cuenta! ¡Jajaja! –le dijo Ryoma mientras empezó a correr y sacarle la lengua

-¡NADIE TE SALVARÁ DE LA PALIZA QUE TE VOY A DAR!

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

-¡Te lo tienes merecido por tirarme al mar, cuando yo te dije que no lo hicieras! –le sacó la lengua y se escondió, nuevamente, detrás del sub-capitán.

-Lávate la cara que vamos a ir a comer, jjjjj… –le decía tratando de contener la risa Eiji

-Está bien. Pero esto no va a quedar así. –mirándolo con mucha furia al pequeño- Ah… Me dijo Fuji que comeremos temprano así vamos al karaoke un rato.

-Entonces, no te laves, ¡así atraerás la atención de todas las chicas! –le dijo Ryoma con un aire de malicia.

-¡Ya verás, tú! Esto no va a quedar así…

Momo fue a lavarse la cara en el baño de la Pareja Dorada, mientras ellos se quedaron hablando con el o´chibi. Luego de eso fueron a comer y luego al karaoke. Pero no se daba la oportunidad de que Eiji y Oishi estuvieran solos, siempre había alguien en medio de los dos. Además, Oishi, no quería incomodar a Eiji ya que él se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Luego de cantar miles de temas (a excepción del Capitán ) todo el equipo de Seigaku, volvió al hotel.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente tú y yo, está claro, ¿verdad? –le decía al oído, Oishi a su querido compañero de cuarto, cuando estaban de regreso al hotel.

-Nyaaa… si Oishi… lo sé… -miró hacia abajo algo sonrojado.

Ya llegados al HOtel, cada quien a su habitación. En el cuarto de la Pareja Dorada, Oishi había ido al baño a cepillarse los dientes, mientras que Eiji se cambiaba de ropa quedándose solamente con un pantalón corto, acostándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos, pensando en qué sería lo que le dijera a Oishi, tendría que decirle toda la verdad. Aunque Syusuke le haya dicho que su compañero le correspondía, él no estaba seguro.

-Eiji, ya estoy listo para escuchar tu respuesta. –decía saliendo del baño con una musculosa y unos boxer.

-…- cri-cri… ¿haciéndose el dormido?, no se atrevía a decirle la verdad, tenía demasiada vergüenza.

-Eiji… -le dijo nuevamente al no recibir una respuesta. Se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba el pequeño gatito y le dio un beso suave en la frente- Buenas noches -Luego fue a acostarse a su cama, ya mañana sería otro día. Mientras que Eiji abrió sus ojos para ver a su amado acostado en la cama de al lado y pensando cómo decirle todo lo que él significaba para su existencia.

* * *

_aquí termina mi inspiración... espero que les haya gustado _

_hasta la próxima!_

_besosssss!_

_**Nana Stone **_


	6. Chapter 6

_aquí estoy otra vez, con el sexto capitulo! me tarde un poco esta vez! gomen!_

_disfrutenlo! y gracias a las mismas de siempre que pasan y dejan review! xD_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

La luz comenzaba a asomar por la ventana de la pareja dorada

La luz comenzaba a asomar por la ventana de la pareja dorada. El primero en levantarse fue Oishi que se dirigió al baño, para después ir a despertar a su compañero.

-Buenos días, Eiji –y le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo miró sonriente mientras le acariciaba el pelo

-...- abrió los ojos de a poco, comenzando a ver el más hermoso rostro que siempre había soñado tener cada día al lado al despertarse, cuando lo vio sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco- Buenos días Oishi… -y le dedicó una leve sonrisa

-¿Cómo dormiste?

-¡Muy bien! Como un gatito nyaaaaaa! –mientras se desperezaba

-Apresúrate que tenemos que ir a desayunar en 15 minutos

-¡Queeeeé? ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes?

-Es que te veías muy lindo durmiendo –le sonrió y le poso su mano en la cabeza, esto produjo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran un poco más- Te esperaré en el comedor

-De acuerdo, pero la próxima llámame antes n

--

Oishi fue al comedor donde estaban la mayoría en la mesa, sólo faltaban Eiji, Momo y Ryoma.

-Buenos días –dijo Oishi en general y fue a sentarse al lado de Fuji

-Buenos días- contestaron todos

-Parece que estás de mejor ánimos hoy, Oishi –le dijo un pícaro Syusuke

-¿Eso parece?

-Se ve que reflexionaste acerca de lo que te dije –le comentó fríamente, Tezuka

-Si, muchas gracias Tezuka.

-Buenos días –dijeron Ryoma y Momo y seguidamente dieron un gran bostezo

-Se ve que no están acostumbrados a levantarse temprano, ¿verdad chicos? –comentó Fuji

-Es muy temprano para salir de la cama –dijo Momo

-Es verdad. De cualquier forma, la próxima vez no dormiré contigo, Momo. Roncas demasiado y no me dejas dormir bien.

-¡No empieces enano! todavía no he terminado contigo, ya verás.

-No empiecen chicos. Además, es mejor, porque mientras más temprano terminemos el entrenamiento, más tiempo de disfrutar tendremos después –les decía Fuji

-¡Holaaaa! ¡Nyaaaaaa! –entró muy enérgico Eiji estirando los brazos hacia arriba-

-Buen día Eiji, ¿cómo dormiste? –le preguntó Syusuke

-Perfectamente –le contestó con sonrisa de gatito.

-Me alegro –y luego le susurró- ¿qué pasó con Oishi?

-Etto… nada… me preguntó que era lo que él significaba para mí.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-la primera vez que me lo preguntó, interrumpieron Ryoma y Momo; y luego antes de que él se acostase me preguntó, pero me hice el dormido –dijo tristemente mirando la taza de té que tenía en frente y jugando con un dedo sobre el borde de la taza.

-Pero, ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¡Era la oportunidad perfecta!

-Es que no me atreví.

-No tienes excusa, si él te preguntó es por algo. No lo pensaste así

-¡Nyaaaaaaaa! –se sobresaltó cuando lo vio a Oishi que estaba poniendo la oreja entre medio de ellos- ¿Qué haces Oishi? No escuches conversaciones ajenas. ¿Qué escuchaste?

-No escuché nada. ¡Pero es que no tienen que cuchichear en la mesa! Es de mala educación –habló la madre del Seigaku xD

-Tienes razón, Oishi. Discúlpanos. –dijo el Genio de Seigaku.

--

El desayuno siguió su curso normal, luego cuando ya hicieron la digestión, fueron a entrenar nuevamente a la arena… correr… cambiar de dirección… saltar en alto y en largo… sentadillas… gemelos… fuerza de brazos! Pero todo esto con un poco menos de intensidad. Hicieron un receso y fueron a unas canchas que había cerca del hotel para hacer un poco de tennis. Para todo esto terminaron el maldito entrenamiento a las 13 horas. Ya no podían más los lindos muchachos. (¡Lo sé, lo sé! Son los peores mis cometarios de los entrenamientos, pero no tengo mucha inspiración para andar planificando uno ´)

-¡Terminamos! ¡Muy buen entrenamiento! –dijo Tezuka al fin

-Siii… -nuevamente un soplido parecía ese sonido

-Vayamos al hotel. Dúchense y descansen.

-¡SI! –este ya con un poco más de energía lo dijeron

-Podríamos comer en la playa, ¿no les parece muchachos? –decía un sonriente Syusuke

-Es una buena idea, compramos algo en una tienda y vamos –dijo Oishi

-¡SIII! ¡¡PLAYAAAAAAAAAA!! –los más animados, Eiji y Momo como siempre

Se fueron todos al hotel a ducharse. Fueron de compras para el almuerzo y se dirigieron a la playa donde todos se sentaron a comer primero y luego cada quien hacía lo que más le plazca eso sí, Tezuka y Syusuke siempre juntos los dos. Sadaharu bajo la sombrilla y la serpiente al lado de él; Momo para variar molestando a Ryoma y está vez también a Kawamura.

-BURNINGGG! –gritaba Kawamura mientras corría a Momo, luego de que Ryoma le diera una raqueta- ARDEEEE!! QUEMAAAAAAAA!! VEN MOMOOOOOOOOOOO!! –acto con el que todos reían.

-Ahora sería un buen momento para que me contestes la pregunta que te hice ayer. –le decía Oishi a Eiji, que estaban sentados en un mismo toallón- ¿qué significo para ti?

-mph…-tragó saliva cuando escuchó eso, mientras pensaba "de esta no salgo ahora, tendré que decirle la verdad" – Bueno, Oishi, tu eres….

-¡Oishi! ¡Eiji! ¡Vengan vamos a jugar un partido de beach voley! –gritaba Momo mientras corría a buscarlos con una mano levantada (Si, otra vez el hermoso de Momito xD)

-Uff… –se lamentaba Oishi, mientras Momo los llevaba de a empujones hasta la cancha de voley.

Jugaron largo rato (se ve q se les fue el cansancio de golpe… solo para interrumpir la bella conversación que tendrían Oishi y Eiji ´… que mala soy! xP), ya que hicieron partidos de 2 vs. 2, el que perdiera tendría que tomar el delicioso jugo super desarrollado de Sadaharu o´. Eran enfrentamientos a matar o morir. Las parejas eran: Eiji-Oishi, Momo-Ryoma, Fuji-Tezuka, Kawamura-Kaoru y Sadaharu arbitraba u (tan feo era el jugo que no se arriesgaría a probarlo). Finalmente, terminaron como vencedores Tezuka y Fuji siguiendo en la tabla, Kaoru y Kawamura, Eiji y Oishi… y los perdedores Momo y Ryomaaa o que fueron cargados luego porque se habían desmayado después de haber tomado el jugo (y además, es un castigo por interrumpir la conversación de Eiji y Oishi, muejejeje xP)

Llegados ya al hotel, cada cual se fue a su habitación.

-¿Ya hablaste Oishi? –preguntaba serio Tezuka (como siempre en realidad)

-No, es que… ya he intentado pero siempre hay alguna interrupción y no podemos terminar de hablar –dijo mirando apenado al suelo- tal vez, es una señal… -un poco deprimido ahora.

-No creo que sea una señal. Más bien es mala suerte. No te preocupes, yo me encargaré. Ahora ve y habla con tranquilidad.

-Gracias Tezuka! –se fue directo a su habitación donde Eiji ya salía de bañarse.

-Ya terminé con el baño, ve a ducharte así te relajas un poco, ¡nyaaa!

-Si, pero hazme un favor.

-Nyaaa. Dime…

-Quédate aquí y no te vayas a ningún lado, ¿de acuerdo?

-Es que iba a ir a…

-¡No! No vas a ningún lado Eiji, te quedas aquí.

-Pero…

-Nada de pero… es una orden de tu Sub-capitán. Te quedas aquí, quiero hablar contigo. Luego te irás a donde quieras. –le decía con una mirada fría como la de Tezuka

-Nyaa… está bien, pero no tienes que enfadarte. Sonaste como Tezuka. –dijo con las manos apoyadas en la nuca y mirando hacia fuera.

-Muchas gracias, Eiji. –le dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

Mientras Oishi se duchaba, Eiji pensaba como decirle las cosas que tenía para decirle. Se acostó en la cama mirando hacia la ventana y pensaba en cómo decirle a la cara lo que sentía, él siempre había soñado con decirle todo a Oishi, pero en esos momentos se sentía muy nervioso, por un lado estaba convencido de que era correspondido por su compañero, pero por otro lado talvez la relación cambiaría, qué tal si luego se pelearan ya nada volvería a ser lo que era antes. En ese momento Oishi salió del baño.

…_Y hasta aquí va el fic xD_

* * *

_gracias por leer! _

_hasta la próxima! que ya creo que se define esta situación ¿? o habrá otra interrupción?? vaya kami a saber xD_

_besosss 3_

_**Nana Stone **_


	7. Chapter 7

_el momento más esperado!_

* * *

_Mientras Oishi se duchaba, Eiji pensaba como decirle las cosas que tenía para decirle. Se acostó en la cama mirando hacia la ventana y pensaba en cómo decirle a la cara lo que sentía, él siempre había soñado con decirle todo a Oishi, pero en esos momentos se sentía muy nervioso, por un lado estaba convencido de que era correspondido por su compañero, pero por otro lado talvez la relación cambiaría, qué tal si luego se pelearan ya nada volvería a ser lo que era antes. En ese momento Oishi salió del baño. _

**Capítulo 7**

-Eiji, prepárate para contestarme porque nadie va a venir a molestar esta vez –salió del baño con unos pantalones largos deportivos azules y una musculosa blanca.

-Mph… -tragó saliva mientras cerraba los ojos y fruncía un poco el entrecejo.

Oishi fue a cerrar la ventana, dejando un poco entreabierto para que entre un poco de luz de afuera, y finalmente, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba acostado en neko.

-¿Y bien Eiji? ¿Qué so… -él estaba parado al lado de la cama y lo miró- ¿te quedaste dormido? No puede ser… -un poco resignado por verlo así dormido, pero no quería despertarlo, talvez estaba muy cansado por el entrenamiento

Oishi, se arrodilló en el piso al lado de la cama de Eiji, apoyando uno de sus codos en la cama posando su rostro en el puño y con la otra mano le acarició una mejilla. Al sentir esa mano tan tibia, el corazón de Eiji empezó a latir más rápidamente y sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado.

-Sinceramente, quería escuchar qué es lo que significo para ti, Eiji. Últimamente, me di cuenta que estar a tu lado me tranquiliza, me hace feliz. Y cuando alguien se te acerca me molesta… me da celos. Sé que suena raro, pero es lo que me pasa y no puedo evitarlo. –mientras hablaba le acariciaba sus rojos cabellos- No te imaginas cuanto te quiero, cuánto significa tu felicidad para mí… pero tampoco me atrevo a decirte lo que me pasa a la cara, es difícil, ¿sabes? Cada vez que estoy a tu lado se me eriza la piel, el corazón late demasiado fuerte que parece que va a salirse de mi pecho, he notado que mis mejillas se sonrojan y que un calor empieza a brotar de mi cuerpo... –lo miró por unos momentos y prosiguió- bueno, logré decirte lo que eres para mi… pero solo puedo hacerlo de esta forma, contigo dormido. Espero poder atreverme a decírtelo cuando despiertes -le dijo mientras lo miraba tiernamente. Decidió levantarse del piso y talvez, iría a tomar un poco de aire, pero apenas se levantó del piso, una mano lo tomó del brazo.

-Eiji… -se dio vuelta y lo miró un poco ruborizado- ¿escuchaste todo lo que acabo de decirte? Creí que estabas dormido –vio a Eiji sentado de costado mirándolo con unos ojos brillosos

-Nya –fue su única contestación con un leve movimiento de cabeza afirmativo. Oishi se arrodillo arriba de la cama para quedar a la altura de su amado pelirrojo y lo tomó de las manos.

-Y bien -tragó saliva y prosiguió- dime… ya sabes lo que siento por ti. Ahora dime, qué es lo que tú sientes por mí –le decía mientras le corría un mechón colorado que estaba tapando uno de sus azules ojos.

-…- no decía nada, y el brillo anterior de sus ojos, comenzaron a transformarse en lágrimas.

-¿Qué te ocurre? No quiero que llores. Sé que es difícil de entender, pero es lo que me pasa y me disculpo por si te molestan mis sentimientos –bajó la vista, no miró más la cara de su amado. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando sintió que unos labios cálidos se habían posado en los suyos y una mano le acariciaba el rostro.

-Gracias Oishi… he esperado por mucho tiempo que me digas esas cosas ¡Soy muy feliz! –hablaba mientras le caían un par de lágrimas que eran secadas por las manos suaves del sub-capitán. Eiji lo abrazó y poso su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor, quien lo abrazó también y acostó su cabeza sobre la acolchonada cabellera de su gatito.

-¡Yo también soy muy feliz Eiji! No sabes cuanto me alegra que sientas lo mismo –Eiji se separó y lo agarró de las manos a su amante.

-¿Pero tu sabes lo que yo siento por ti? ¿Sabes lo que significas para mí?

-…- solo se le quedó mirando tiernamente, esperando que finalmente, Eiji confesara sus sentimientos

-Yo te amo Oishi y quiero estar a tu lado –y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla rosada.

-Yo también quiero estar a tu lado -hizo una pausa para mirarlo y ver como el rostro del pelirrojo deseaba escuchar algo más- pero, hay otra cosa también… -el corazón del pelirrojo casi se paraliza al escuchar eso, hacía tiempo que esperaba que le dijera esas palabras de amor- yo te amo mucho más de lo que tu puedes imaginar, esas palabras son muy poco para explicar lo que siento por ti Eiji –el chico felino hizo un poco de puchero y luego rompió en llanto

-¡Oishi, gracias! –se le abalanzó quedando recostados en la cama y dándole un gran y tierno beso

TOC-TOC… sonó la puerta de la habitación

-Eiji, Oishi. –era Fuji- Ya vamos a comer. Los esperamos en el comedor.

-SI- gritaron ambos pero sin dejar de estar los dos tirados en la cama y felices.

-¡Te amo! -le dijo un sonrojado neko

-Y yo a ti, querido Eiji –y ambos se alistaron y se dirigieron al comedor, donde ya estaban todos en la mesa.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, Oishi? –preguntó Sadaharu mientras un destelló brilló en sus lentes

-¿Eh? -un poco desentendido de la pregunta, y sintió la mirada de Tezuka en medio de su sien- ah… etto… si, ya estoy mejor, jeje. –dijo con una mano en la nuca, salió una gran gota de su frente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, mientras Eiji lo miraba extrañado a Oishi, ya que no parecía sentirse mal (ya sé, un poco iluso el niño, pero es así de tiernooo XD)

-No me dijiste que te sentías mal, Oishi… -diciendo estas palabras con mucha tristeza, cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba mal.

-Es que ya se me pasó, no era grave. ¿Ustedes dos se sienten bien? –preguntó a Momo y a Ryoma para cambiar el tema.

-No preguntes –le contestaron los dos que tenían las caras verdes (recordemos que los pobres perdieron el mini torneo de voley y tuvieron que tomar el súper jugo de Sadaharu)

-Luego vamos a ir a dar unas vueltas por el centro. ¿Quieren venir? –preguntaba Fuji con una sonrisa sospechosa

-¡Si! ¡Vayamos a las maquinitas! ¡Nyaaaaaaa! –decía emocionado Eiji- etto… pero… -mirándolo a Oishi (que no tenía nada malo) por sobre su hombro, es tan inocente nuestro pequeño Eiji- ¿Te sentirás bien para ir a caminar? –miraba tiernamente a su, ahora, pareja.

-Sería mejor que te quedes, no queremos que te enfermes Oishi. –le dijo un muy pícaro Fuji a su Subcapitán, pero esta vez dejando ver esos ojos atemorizantes.

-Si se queda Oishi, alguien tendrá que quedarse con él. –dijo Tezuka

-¡Nyaaa! ¡Yo me quedaré a cuidarte Oishi! –dijo con un brillo especial en los ojitos.

-No te preocupes Eiji, tu ve y diviértete. Yo me acostaré y dormiré –dijo con una media sonrisa temblorosa.

-Sería mejor que Eiji se quedara. –dijo Fuji, que más que un propuesta, fue una orden.

-¡No se diga más! ¡Yo me quedaré a cuidarte, nya! –fue hacia Oishi, lo tomó de las manos y aparecieron unas orejas y una colita (esas de gato como tienen en Loveless) moviéndose de un lado hacia el otro, en nuestro neko

-Eh… -dio un suspiro hacia abajo- bueno, muchas gracias Eiji. –con sus ojos cerrados y una breve sonrisa.

Terminaron todos de comer, cada cual a su habitación para cambiarse y ponerse bellos para salir. Y otros dos que se ponían ropa para dormir, o mejor dicho, ¡sacándose ropa para dormir! Oishi había pensado en decirle que no se sentía mal, pero entonces tendrían que salir con los demás, y prefería que estén ellos dos solos. La noche aún era joven, y ellos la aprovecharían al máximo…

* * *

_espero que les haya gustado... realmente no se me ocurrió de otra forma o en realidad si, pero había más interrupciones y se me despelotó todo y no me gustó como quedaba! xD así que si alguien me hace un comentario constructivo, será muy bienvenido! _

_hasta la próximaaa! se viene lemon! o intento de ello xP_

_kisusss!_

_**Nana Stone **_


	8. Chapter 8

_Perodón por actualizar tan tarde, pero la inspiración no venía!_

_les dejo un capi con un poco de lemon... o algo parecido! ustedes dirán si salió o no _

* * *

_Terminaron todos de comer, cada cual a su habitación para cambiarse y ponerse bellos para salir. Y otros dos que se ponían ropa para dormir, o mejor dicho, ¡sacándose ropa para dormir! Oishi había pensado en decirle que no se sentía mal, pero entonces tendrían que salir con los demás, y prefería que estén ellos dos solos. La noche aún era joven, y ellos la aprovecharían al máximo…_

**Capítulo 8**

Un poco de luz se divisaba desde una ventana casi cerrada, era la habitación de la Golden Pair. En ella, se encontraban sus dos inquilinos a la luz de un pequeño velador. Eiji con unos pantaloncitos y una camiseta para dormir; y Oishi con unos boxer y una musculosa pegada al cuerpo.

-Oishi… podemos dormir juntos, ¿verdad? –fue por detrás de su rapado amor y lo abrazó, dándole un beso en el cuello.

-Claro que si Eiji –dándose vuelta para quedar de frente a su pequeño y darle un beso

-No me arrepiento de no haber ido con los chicos. Es más lindo estar contigo a solas

-Lo mismo pienso.

-Pero acuéstate, yo te cuidaré.

-No hace falta que me cuides, ya me siento bien.

-¿En serio? Mira que no tengo problema. Si necesitas algo me lo pides, ¿nya? –los dos ya estaban acostados y tapados con las sábanas y, obviamente, ¡abrazados!

-De hecho, si necesito algo…

-¿Qué? ¿te duele la cabeza? ¿la panza? –con cara de preocupación y casi haciendo puchero

-No, nada de eso… lo que necesito son muchos besos y caricias –y le sonrío

-¡Si eso es lo que necesitas! ¡Ya mismo lo haré! ¡Nyaaaa! –y le devolvió una sonrisa gigante mientras apretó más el abrazo

Eiji comenzo a besarlo dulcemente. Oishi acariciaba los rojos cabellos con una mano y tomaba de la cintura con la otra a su neko, mientras que éste rozaba sus manos en las mejillas y pecho del más alto. El calor los fue venciendo provocando que ambos se sacasen las prendas superiores que tenían, dejando sus torsos desnudos y transpirados de pasión. En ese momento, Eiji estaba sobre su sub-capitán proporcionándole besos dulces en su boca; nuestro pequeño niño ya dejó de ser tan inocente, fue deslizándose hacia abajo por su cuello, su pecho, donde se detuvo en los pezones excitados de Oishi donde le rozaba con su lengua y le daba mordiscos. A cada acto que realizaba el menor, Oishi se excitaba cada vez más y gemía de placer. Eiji siguió deslizando su lengua por el abdomen hasta que llegó al boxer que impedía ver el miembro erecto del mayor; el gatito sacó ese boxer molesto con sus manos, mientras besaba la parte baja del abdomen de su amante. Cuando al fin estaba completamente desnudo, comenzó a proporcionarle el mayor placer que nunca antes había sentido Oishi. Empezó a lamer suavemente el miembro, para luego succionarlo. Para este momento Oishi, estaba completamente excitado que no aguantaba más, tendría que hacer algo con eso que tenía dentro, pero no quería aún. Así que paró a su neko en ese momento agarrándolo del rostro y llevándolo hacia su boca. Está vez el que estaba abajo era el pelirrojo, así que ahora sería el turno de Oishi de proporcionarle placer a su kouhai. Le daba besos con mucha dulzura, mientras que con su mano derecha comenzaba a excitar el miembro del menor que dejaba escuchar gemidos satisfactorios. Oishi empezó a besar su cuerpo, no se le olvido ningún centímetro de ese cuerpo delgado. Llegado a la parte más deliciosa, el miembro erecto del pelirrojo, lo empezó a lamer, empezando a escuchar clamados cada vez más excitados. Luego paró un instante y lamió el orificio del pelirrojo y, nuevamente, se detuvo y miró a la cara de su pelirrojo desde la cadera de éste.

-Oishi…ah… sigue… por favor… ah… -le suplicaba el pelirrojo, mientras Oishi comenzó a ascender por su cuerpo y terminó junto a su oído

-Eiji, quiero que seas mío esta noche –le susurró un poco agitado

-Si, Oishi. Esta noche… y para siempre… seré tuyo –agarró la cara del morocho y lo besó con pasión.

El más grande comenzó a dilatar la cavidad del más delgado con un dedo primero, mientras lamía su miembro también. Luego siguió con dos dedos y por último con tres. Eiji dejaba escuchar cada vez más placenteros gemidos.

-Oi…Shi… hazlo… aaaahh…

-¿Estás seguro eiji? –le preguntaba mientras movía cada vez más sus dedos dentro del pequeño

-Aaaahh… si… ah… por… favor… solo haz… aahh... hazlo…

Oishi tomó las caderas del pelirrojo, lo acomodó para que quedara perfecto para empezar a penetrarlo suavemente. Es lo que hizo comenzó a penetrarlo lenta y pausadamente.

-Aaahhh… duele… ahhh –gimió mientras sus manos apretaban las sábanas y fruncía su cara

-Pararé entonces... –le dijo dulcemente

-Aaaahh…. No… ¡No hagas eso! –sus ojos se abrieron y miraron suplicante al pelinegro

-Pero… te duele… no hace falta que hagas esto –fue interrumpido por una mano que se posó en sus labios.

-Lo… aguantaré… -ahora tenía su mano en la mejilla de su amante

-…- lo miró con preocupación posando su mano sobre la del neko

-¡Quiero ser tuyo! ¡Quiero complacerte! ¡Quiero sentirte!

-Eiji… -dijo suavemente- te amo…

-Y yo a ti!

Oishi, comenzó, nuevamente a penetrarlo suave y pausadamente como antes, hasta que ya fue más cómodo para el más pequeño. Cuando ya no eran gemidos de dolor, sino de placer, el mayor comenzó a poner un ritmo más rápido. Cuando el pelirrojo ya estaba lleno de delectación Oishi lo tomó de la espalda y lo levantó para que quedase sentado sobre él y siguió proporcionándole envestidas más fuertes y a la vez se escuchaban gemidos más placenteros por parte de los dos. Finalmente, después de unos minutos, Eiji finalizó sobre el pecho de Oishi, y éste alcanzó su clímax y terminó su trabajo dentro del pequeño neko y ambos cayeron desplomándose de cansancio, transpirados y con la temperatura en altas, sobre la cama.

-Gracias –dijo Eiji mientras se acomodaba en el pecho del mayor

-¿Por qué gracias? –acariciando la espalda del neko

-Por amarme…

-Yo soy el que te tiene que darte las gracias por amarme. Durante mucho tiempo estuviste esperándome y amándome en secreto y nunca dijiste nada.

-Desde que nos conocimos sentí algo especial por ti. De hecho, hace más de un año que me di cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti, Oishi. –la cara del nombrado tomó una expresión de sorpresa y buscó los bellos ojos azules que ahora lo tenían cautivado

-Eiji… pero… ¿tanto tiempo estuviste así? Discúlpame por todo lo que tuviste que pasar. –acariciando la mejilla del pelirrojo

-No es nada. Primero pensé que era solo mi imaginación. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo me daba cuenta todo lo que amaba estar contigo, todas las cosas que me hacías sentir con solo mirarme y sonreírme… -le decía mientras jugaba con su dedo índice en los pectorales de morocho

-Eiji, talvez, yo, hace tiempo que he estado enamorado de ti. Pero hasta hace solo unos días reaccioné y acepté mis sentimientos hacia ti. Yo soy el que tiene que dar las gracias por esperarme tanto.

-¡Nyaaa! ¡Te amooooo! –le dio un beso dulce como la miel

-Yo también te amo, Eiji –y siguieron besándose hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

--

-Oye Ryoma… ¿Estará mejor Oishi? –decía nuestro dulce Momoshiro mientras se acercaban al hotel a eso de las 12 AM.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo, Takeshi? No soy adivino

-Oye, no me hables así. ¿Qué te ocurre? Me has estado tratando mal desde que salimos del hotel

-Para nada… -miró hacia otro lado

-Ya me tienes cansado Echizen. Siempre te enojas por cualquier cosa. Y lo peor, es que ahora no sé lo que hice, es más no recuerdo haberte hecho nada. Además, el que tendría que estar enojado soy yo. ¡Me hiciste quedar como un ridículo frente a las chicas cuando me pintaste la cara! –le decía con cara de enfado.

-Haz lo que quieras. Solo te preocupas por cómo te ven las chicas, no te importa nada más. Yo solo soy un muñeco que te acompaña, nada más –le decía un tanto enfadado y decepcionado a la vez pensando en que desde que salieron del hotel hasta ahora que llegaban Momo estuvo saludando y hablando con toda chica que se le acercaba y a él solo lo molestaba y lo traía de acá para allá como un muñeco

-Pero… no eres el Ryoma Echizen que yo conozco… -le dijo un tanto triste- ¿tienes un hermano gemelo?, ¿te cambiaron antes de venir aquí? jijiji –ya con la típica picardía de nuestro Momo

-¡Eres un idiota! No se puede hablar en serio contigo –muy enfadado, mientras estaban entrando al hotel y dirigiéndose cada cual a sus habitaciones

-Pero Ryoma, yo solo bromeo… Mira, la luz de la habitación de Eiji y Oishi está prendida. ¿Estarán despiertos aún? –decía mientras veía por la persiana de la ventana que estaba medio abierta, una luz tenue.

-Debe estar leyendo Oishi y Eiji seguramente está dormido. –luego de esto golpeó suavemente la puerta. No contestaba nadie –está abierta la puerta, que raro… -mientras abría despacio la misma

-Echizen, no entres. Deben estar durmiendo, los despertarás. –decía Momito en voz baja

-Pero voy a decirles que cierren la puerta con lla… - no terminó de decir la frase que su cara tomó un color tomate al ver a sus dos sempai durmiendo abrazados y desnudos. Cerró la puerta inmediatamente

-¿Qué te ocurre Ryoma? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? –lo miraba extrañado

-Nnnn… nada, Momo. Vamos a la habitación… estoy cansado… -decía muy nervioso mientras lo jalaba de la campera y pensaba "Eiji y Oishi estaban desnudos… y abrazados… no, no puede ser… no, ¡sí! Puede ser, es lo que vi…" terminó sus pensamientos con una media-sonrisa pero sin dejar su color rojo de las mejillas y su vista hacia el piso

-…- miró extrañamente a Ryoma con una ceja arqueada, se zafó del agarre y por curiosidad abrió la puerta –pero, ¿qué?

-¡Momo! Te dije que vamos. –en ese momento Momoshiro cerró la puerta, su cara tomó la misma expresión que la de Echizen momentos antes.

-¿Tu también viste eso? A Eiji y a Oishi…

-Si, Momo. Vamos a dormir. Déjalos tranquilos –mientras abría la puerta

-Pero es que, ¿qué piensas sobre eso? – le preguntó cuando estaban entrando en la habitación

-¿Sobre qué? –comenzó a cambiarse para ir a dormir

-Sobre Oishi y Eiji, que estén juntos –estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas, estilo indio, en su cama mirando hacia donde estaba Ryoma

-… -estaba de espaldas a Momo, se quedó mirando hacia el suelo con las mejillas un poco rosadas, pero no dijo ninguna palabra

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado este fic, intento de Lemon y dejando una conversación pendiente entre Momo y Ryoma! que linda esta pareja! quise poner algo... pero tengo un dilema de como continuar eso... así que tardaré otro rato en actualizar_

_besos gente linda!_

_gracias como siempre!_

_**Nana Stone **_


	9. Chapter 9

__

Nee, al fin actualizo. Entre el instituto y mi PC que anda mal... no, mal es poco! anda pésimo! ù.ú

_Pero al fin, aquí esta el noveno capítulo. Este es dedicado a la Ah Un Pair! y obvio para sus fanáticas!_

_Y mil gracias a los mismos de siempre que dejan reviews! _

* * *

_**Capítulo Anterior...**_

_-Pero es que, ¿qué piensas sobre eso? – le preguntó cuando estaban entrando en la habitación_

_-¿Sobre qué? –comenzó a cambiarse para ir a dormir_

_-Sobre Oishi y Eiji, que estén juntos –estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas, estilo indio, en su cama mirando hacia donde estaba Ryoma_

_-…-_

**Capítulo 9**

-Es decir yo sabía que eran muy buenos amigos. Pero no que eran tan íntimos. –Ryoma ya se había cambiado, acostado en la cama y tapado con la sábana hasta la cabeza y Momo empezó a caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación- ¿Hace cuánto estarán juntos? ¿Lo sabrán los demás? No lo puedo creer. Es decir, son dos chicos. Con tantas chicas lindas que hay, ¿no lo crees así, Ryoma? –se quedó parado junto a la cama de Ryoma esperando la respuesta que nunca llegó, de pronto golpeó con su puño la palma de su otra mano- Es verdad… ahora que lo recuerdo el otro día Eiji estaba hablando en la playa con una chica, muy linda por cierto, y Oishi se vino para el hotel, parecía un poco triste, seguro que era por eso, estaba celoso y…

-¡Momoshiro, ya cállate! –se sentó de un golpe en la cama, le tiró con el almohadón y lo miró furioso a su compañero- ¿Cuál es el problema si ellos están juntos? No molestan a nadie, solo se quieren y eso no tiene por qué estar mal. ¡Así que deja de pensar esas cosas y solo duérmete!

-Ryoma no tienes por que gritar así, ¿sabes? Además, ¿qué pasa con el chico arrogante que conozco? Estás muy cambiado estos días.

-No me pasa nada y si me pasara no es de tu interés. Además, yo no ando metiéndome en la vida de los demás. Duérmete, ¿quieres?

-Pero Ryoma… yo solo…

-Además, ¿cuál es el problema de que dos chicos se quieran así? Es lo mismo si la persona que amas es un hombre o una mujer, lo que importa es lo que sientes por la otra persona… aunque esa persona no se de cuenta de tus sentimientos –esto último lo dijo en susurros aunque Takeshi alcanzó a escuchar, Ryoma tenía la mirada tapado por sus cabellos y sus manos apretaban la sábana debajo suyo.

-Así que eso es lo que piensas –dijo para si mismo con una sonrisa de satisfacción- Lo siento mucho, Ryoma. No quería que te sientas mal, ni que te enojaras. Solo fue un comentario, no fue mi intención molestarte –le decía mientras se sentaba al lado del o´chibi abrazándolo

-Tienes razón, tal vez esté cambiado un poco. –dijo correspondiendo al abrazo y con las mejillas sonrosadas escondiéndolas en el pecho del mayor

-¿Quieres contarme qué te ocurre?

-No, Momo. Ya estoy bien –le dijo mientras se apartaba de él.

-Pero me preocupa. Nunca antes habías reaccionado de esta forma.

-Ya se me pasará, un par de días más y seré el mismo… -ese par de días más, serían hasta que vuelvan a la rutina normal en el instituto, tendría más cosas en que pasar el tiempo.

-Confía en mí. De verdad. A mi no me molesta que ellos estén juntos, es solo que, me sorprendí al verlos, nunca imaginé que serían pareja… claro, aparte de ser excelentes como pareja de dobles. Es raro, nunca había visto a dos amigos así, tal vez sea eso ¿no lo crees?

-Puede que sí –dijo por lo bajo

-Bueno, pero… me vas a decir ¿por qué estás así? –lo miró simpáticamente

-No - se recostó nuevamente tapándose hasta la nariz

-Que rápido cambias de actitud –se cruzó de brazos- Entonces tendré que adivinarlo. Veamos... ya sé, te enojaste porque las chicas me miraban a mí y no a ti –lo miró con su sonrisa gigante

-Eres realmente un idiota sin remedio –volvió a sentarse para mirarlo con cara de enfado y una ceja levantada

-Jaja, no tienes que hablarle así a tu sempai, solo bromeaba –desparramando el pelo del más chico

-…- no dijo nada, solo cerró los ojos y un tic comenzó a aparecer en su ceja

-Veamos. Te pusiste triste cuando dijiste que lo que importa es lo que uno siente por la persona que quieres, aunque esa persona no se de cuenta de tus sentimientos… eso quiere decir que estás enamorado de alguien que no sabe tus sentimientos o no te corresponde, ¿verdad? –y lo miró triunfante y tocándole la nariz con su dedo índice y disfrutando las mejillas rojadas del o´chibi.

-¡No tengo por qué andar contándote a ti, lo que me sucede! Además me duele la cabeza. Ya déjame dormir – y volvió a acostarse y taparse la cara roja que habían provocado las palabras de Momo.

-¡Ay! ¡Pero que carácter! Espero que mañana estés de mejor humor. Buenas noches. –y fue hacia su cama pero no se acostó, solo se sentó

-Adiós –se hizo un bollo y apretó la sabana

-Oye, Ryoma… -se escuchó desde la cama de Momo, en la oscuridad de la habitación

-¿Qué? –dijo desganadamente

-Es que… quiero saber algo. Ya sé, por lo que me dijiste antes, que no te molestan las relaciones entre chicos. Pero además, quiero saber si a ti… -hizo una pausa, estaba totalmente rojo y acalorado por la pregunta que le iba a hacer- si es que a ti, ¿te gusta algún chico?

-… -Ryoma, no contestó porque tenía un nudo en la garganta y los ojos como platos.

-¿Ryoma? –al no escuchar repuesta alguna del o´chibi se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la del menor posando una mano en el hombro de este- oye, Ryoma. No te enfades, solo quiero saber. Tal vez estoy siendo un poco desubicado, pero es que nunca me cuentas nada y…–fue interrumpido cuando Ryoma se sentó en la cama repentinamente y sacándole el brazo a Momo

-¿Tanto interés tienes en saberlo? ¿Quieres que te lo diga? –recién, en ese momento Momo vio la expresión de desolación y enfado en la cara de Ryoma, por su parte éste tomó coraje- si, me gusta un chico. ¿Algún problema con eso? ¿Ya no me hablarás más? ¿Me esquivarás? ¿Me criticarás como haces con Eiji y Oishi? –lo miraba con la vista afilada

-No, Ryoma. Solo era una pregunta. No era para que te pusieras así –se lo quedó mirando un poco enojado. Y ahora era él el que no podía hablar y tenía un nudo en la garganta. Sentía celos, nunca antes los había sentido como ahora, ¿quién sería el chico?

-¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta? –lo miró desafiante y no consiguió respuesta- en ese caso, buenas noches –finalizó acostándose nuevamente en la cama.

-¡Si! tengo otra pregunta –fue el instinto el que habló, su expresión era seria, ya no estaba sonriendo.

-Dime –seguía acostado y ya estaba más tranquilo, ya había logrado incomodar a Momo.

-Quiero saber quién es el chico que te gusta –se encontraba sentado en la cama mirando la nuca de Ryoma, ya que éste no volteaba a ver

-No te importa -de pronto Ryoma sintió como Momo se ponía sobre él con las manos a los costados de su rostro y las rodillas al costado de sus caderas, acto que hizo que el pequeño se ruborizara y abriera los ojos de par en par- ¿Qué haces?

-¡Contéstame! –fue lo único que le dijo mientras lo agarró del mentón y lo obligó a que lo mirara. Momo tenía la mirada fija y concentrada en esos ojos miel. Los ojos de Momo reflejaban rabia, desamparo, y también se percibía una pizca de ilusión...

-¿Y si no quiero? ¿Qué harás? –no quería dar el brazo a torcer, no quería decirle. Ahora, él también lo miraba fijamente a los ojos violetas del mayor. Momo, era ese chico que le gustaba, le agradaba su compañía, lo hacía divertir, aquel que lo comprendía mejor que nadie, la única persona que había logrado quebrar la coraza que tenía alrededor suyo. Pero, él no iba a ser el primero que diera el primer paso, estaba añorando que Momo sintiera lo mismo y él sea el que hablara primero.

-Dime quién es… -seguía concentrado en los ojos felinos

-Mmm… -miró hacia un costado y torció un poco su boca. Momo ya no tenía paciencia y estaba perdiendo la cordura, así que prefirió levantarse y dirigirse a su cama- ¿No era que tenías tantas ganas de saber? ¿Qué pasó? ¿No vendrás a decirme que te acobardaste?

-No me provoques Echizen –dijo esto, se frenó en medio de la habitación mirando al techo.

-Como quieras –por un lado estaba aliviado, pero por otro quería saber la reacción que tendría Takeshi al saber la verdad. Momo seguía parado en medio del cuarto, apretó los puños, miró al suelo, cerró los ojos, suspiró, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a donde estaba el o´chibi. Vaciló un poco antes de volver a subirse encima de Ryoma, pero lo hizo- ¿y ahora qué? –dijo fastidioso el pequeño

-Shh…-le posó su dedo índice en los labios para, seguidamente, tomar su mentón y robarle un cálido beso. Ryoma inmediatamente se quedó mirándolo con los ojos abiertos y pestañeando, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Momo se separó un poco y se encontró con la expresión de asombro del pequeño y se dispuso a irse a su cama, ya estaba con un pie fuera de la cama, pero fue detenido por unas manos que lo tomaron del cuello y aprisionaron sus labios en un desesperado beso.

-Mada mada dane, Momo-sempai –fue lo primero que se escuchó cuando sus labios se separaron por segunda vez.

* * *

_Ok, ok. Era un poco obvio, ¿no? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Para la prox algo de Strongest Pair, que me lo habían pedido hace muchooo! xD_

_Dejen Reviews, nee?_

_Se cuidan!_

_Hasta Pronto!_

_**Nana Stone**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Moshi Moshi! Aparecí nuevamente, después de un tiempo. _

_Tuve un par de problemas con Internet! No tenía Internet, un colapso casi me agarra!_

_Pero acá está el décimo capítulo. Eso sí, iba a ser más largo (es más, iba a ser el capítulo final) pero es que también estoy estudiando para un final y la inspiración no viene mucho y la concentración hasta por ahí._

_El próximo capi va a tardar, porque me voy de vacaciones de invierno a Bariloche! Al frío siiii! Que lindo! Pero como el viaje es largo, voy a escribirlo arriba del micro, así que talvez cuando vuelva lo paso y ya lo subo, serán 2 semanas más o menos._

_Ahora si… me explayé mucho acá!_

_A leer!_

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Otro día comenzaba en la cercanía de la playa, una mañana soleada y una leve brisa anunciaban el comienzo de un nuevo día, el último en ese lugar. Un día con nuevos y desconcertantes acontecimientos, donde cada miembro del equipo de tenis de la escuela de Seigaku se preparaba para ir a los entrenamientos matutinos.

--

En una habitación, una pareja de enamorados recién despertando. Como de costumbre, uno de ojos esmeraldas ya se había levantado, pero no sin antes dedicarle una larga, tierna e intensa mirada al bello pelirrojo que amaneció entre sus brazos, dejando a éste que siga durmiendo por unos minutos más, mientras él preparaba la ducha… para ambos, claro.

-Eiji… -le dijo en un susurro al oído.

-…-hizo un leve movimiento con los labios mientras fruncía la nariz.

-Hay que levantarse –dándole un beso dulce en los labios.

-¿Nya? un rato más…-decía aún un poco soñoliento abriendo imperceptiblemente unos de sus ojitos.

-No, Eiji. Ya preparé la ducha, así nos bañamos. –frase que hizo que se pusiera un poco colorado y mirara hacia abajo apenado

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? -y pegó un salto de la cama, le dio un abrazo y un apretado beso, y ambos se encaminaron a ducharse, siendo el neko llevado en brazos por su amante. Obviamente, no podían faltar los besos interminables y las caricias enjabonadas que hacían que sus cuerpos se excitaran. Pero toda la bella tranquilidad y pasión que tenían bajo el agua, se esfumó de repente cuando se sintió un estruendo proveniente de una de las habitaciones conjuntas. La imagen que apareció inmediatamente mostraba a Eiji sentado con las piernas y brazos cruzados y haciendo puchero bajo la ducha porque, como buena "madre" que es, Oishi salió de lo que estaba haciendo y fue al rescate de cualquiera de los preciados niños del Seigaku que estuviera en problemas.

--

Por otro lado, tiempo antes del ruido, en la habitación siguiente a la de la dupla dorada, se apreciaba una encantadora y enternecedora imagen en la claridad del lugar. Un pequeño cuerpo yacía plácidamente descansando sobre otro bien fornido. El primero estaba de lado, con una de sus manos y una de sus mejillas sobre el pecho del más grande; mientras que el otro estaba boca arriba con un brazo rodeando la cintura, y con la mano del otro brazo rozando sutilmente el rostro, del delicado cuerpo que se encontraba sobre él. Por la luz que entraba por la ventana, el más pequeño comenzó a abrir los ojos despacio y lo primero que hizo fue mirar al joven de pelo negro que estaba acostado junto a él abrazándolo.

-Así que, ¿los dos sentimos lo mismo, Momo-senpai? –susurró mirándolo tiernamente. Luego del beso y su famoso "mada mada dane" ninguno de los dos habló, solo se quedaron acostados en la cama apreciándose en la belleza de la noche, hasta quedar profundamente dormidos.

-Yo siento que te quiero mucho, Echizen –Momo abrió un ojo mirándolo al o´chibi, quien se sorprendió al escucharlo- si es algo más estoy seguro que con el tiempo eso se sabrá. Además lo que me provoca estar contigo, no lo siento por nadie más.

-Momo-senpai… -dijo suavemente con un tono carmesí en su rostro intimidado.

-Y, dime Ryoma. ¿Tú que sientes? –mientras se acomodaba de lado y ponía su nariz al contacto de la del príncipe.

-Siento… que te golpearía cuando estas con esas chicas, cuando coqueteas y te haces el galán… -le dijo seriamente con cara de desagrado.

-Vaya que resultaste sensible… -abrió sus ojos y alzó una ceja.

-Pero, también… eso me hace saber que me importas y que te quiero más de la cuenta –terminó diciendo mirando hacia otro lado. Al final de esto no se hizo esperar un dulce beso por parte del joven Takeshi tomando entre sus manos el rostro del pequeño.

-Muchas gracias –se quedó mirándolo durante unos segundos y prosiguió- Cuando me dijiste anoche que te gustaba alguien casi muero. No quería que me cambiaras, seguramente si estabas con alguien te alejarías de mi, y eso no lo podría soportar.

-Momo baka. Jamás te cambiaría por nadie. Eres el que siempre está a mi lado y me aguanta tal y como soy –y ahora, fue nuestro príncipe el que le propicio un cálido beso.

-Ya que está todo aclarado ¡Arriba, tenemos que levantarnos así vamos a comer! –el que habló fue el estómago hambriento del morocho

-Tienes razón. Además, ya es tarde. Tezuka nos va a regañar –que no se quedaba atrás, también tenía hambre

-Y vamos a tener que tomar el jugo de Inui otra vez ¡Puaj! –levantándose frunció la nariz y sacó la lengua de costado

-No lo voy a tomar otra vez. Así que si nos toca estar juntos en los partidos de hoy, no lo arruines, ¿si? –dijo, levantado cambiándose la ropa

-¿Yo? Tu fuiste el culpable de que perdiéramos, niño arrogante –le replicó camino al baño.

-¿Sabes, Takeshi? –Ryoma entró en el baño siguiendo al mayor.

-¿Hrr? –el único sonido que le salió gracias a que se estaba lavando los dientes

-Estoy feliz –ese comentario desconcertó totalmente a Momo, ¿Ryoma diciendo esas cosas?- y es gracias a ti –y lo abrazó desde atrás, dejando con los ojos abiertos y escupiendo el agua que había tomado, para hacerse el buche del dentífrico, sobre el espejo.

-Ryoma, en serio estás cambiado. Pero, a mi me hace más feliz poderte hacer feliz a ti –se giró y lo abrazó levantándolo por la cintura, dejándolo en el aire

-¡Momo baka! ¡Limpia el espejo! Lo escupiste todo –mirando sobre el hombro del más alto

-Ya me parecía raro, no puedes decirme dos frases lindas seguidas, ¿verdad? –lo dejó en el suelo y se puso a limpiar el espejo

-Mada mada dane –con una sonrisa cómplice

-Pero me gusta que sigas siendo el mismo. Porque esa personalidad es la que tanto me atrae –finalizó poniéndose a la altura del pequeño y dándole un beso, para luego encaminarse fuera del cuarto de baño- apresúrate, así llegamos bien a comer.

-Ahá. Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo repitas –el cariño en ocasiones pasaba desapercibido a la vista. Aunque en sus interiores estaban felices y sabían que nada podría hacer que dejaran de quererse. Ambos ya cambiados y listos para comer y entrenar se encaminaron al comedor, aunque en ese trayecto un sonido fortísimo, proveniente de una de las habitaciones, los dispersó de sus pensamientos y su objetivo.

-¿Esa no es la habitación de Fuji y Tezuka? –dijo parándose a unos escasos metros de dicho lugar

-Si, esa es –dijo sin inmutarse demasiado

-Fuji… Tezuka… ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Están bien? –preguntaba Momo mientras daba golpes en la puerta, teniendo como respuesta: nada. De pronto apareció Oishi junto a ellos con una bata y todo mojado

-¿Qué ocurrió? –les pregunto a los dos que ya estaban en el lugar de donde provenía el ruido estruendoso.

-No sabemos. Solo pasamos por aquí y escuchamos el ruido –le respondió Ryoma

-¡Nyaaa! ¡Oishi bakaaa! Me dejaste solo –salía enfurecido Eiji desde su habitación apareciendo con una diminuta toalla en la cintura, para variar todo mojado al igual que Oishi. Cuando se percato que había más gente ahí, se tapó la boca y su cara estaba más roja que nunca, y las expresiones de los tres presentes también cambiaron. Oishi también se puso rojo igual que Eiji y con gotas saliendo de su cabeza; Momo y Ryoma lo miraron con sonrisa pícara y ojos semicerrados.

-¿Por qué están los dos mojados? –preguntó con una sonrisa enorme Momo

-Eh… ¡Eso no importa! –dijo con nervios el de ojos verdes- El ruido vino de la habitación de Tezuka y Fuji

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿qué pasó? ¿Y Fuji? –preguntó preocupado y acercándose a la puerta comenzando a golpearla- ¡Fuji! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Fuji!

-¡Ya! Para de gritar senpai –le replicó Echizen al pelirrojo

-¡FUJIIII! –gritaba Eiji

-Está todo bien. Solo se calló la puerta del baño. –decía Fuji desde dentro como si fuera lo más normal

-Pero, ¿se encuentran bien? –preguntaba Oishi, que se le había subido, nuevamente, el color rojo a la cara al imaginarse lo que podrían haber estado haciendo.

-Si, si. Vayan yendo al comedor. Ya vamos, no tardamos –se escuchó la voz de Tezuka

-Ya escucharon. Está todo bien. Vayan ustedes, nosotros ahora los alcanzamos –decía Oishi mientras empujaba a Ryoma y a Momo

-Está bien, pero no empujes senpai, podemos caminar. Pero apresúrense, sino le diré a Inui-senpai que quieren tomar su jugo –objetó el bello príncipe un hilo de malicia, a lo que los aludidos miraron con cara de repulsión y con un gran gota en la frente

-Nya… no tardamos, ya vamos –finalizó haciendo puchero

_**Minutos antes en la habitación de Fuji y Tezuka (es un estilo flashback)**_

-Tezuka… -susurraba melosamente Fuji- Es hora de levantarse… -Tezuka no mostraba señal de abrir los ojos y mucho menos de levantarse. Ante esa situación Syusuke comenzó a saborear el cuerpo del capitán comenzando con su cuello, subió hacia su oreja la cual sopló luego de humedecerla haciendo que Tezuka hiciera un gemido y entreabriera los ojos- Al fin despiertas bello durmiente –mirándolo con esos ojos enigmáticos tan típicos del genio con una sonrisa maquiavélica

-Buen día Fuji. ¿Qué hora es?

-Hora de hacer el amor, bouchou –sí, estaba decidido a que su capitán lo posea y le haga sentir placer

-Fuji, ahora no. Tenemos que ir a desa… -fue interrumpido por un beso violento de su amante.

-No me contradigas –cara de FujiDemonio

-Es que…

-Es que nada, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Quiero que me hagas el amor –culminando sus palabras con un apretoncito en la hombría del capitán y besándolo profundamente en su boca. Tezuka no rechazó más la propuesta y comenzó a disfrutar de las fogosas caricias de su amante, para luego tomar posición sobre el genio, sujetándolo de las manos. Comenzó por darle un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios y empezó a descender por el cuello, pasando por el pecho del más pequeño y luego llegar al manjar más delicioso, comenzando a juguetear con él y excitarse cada vez más al escuchar las súplicas de placer del otro. Fuji se inclinó hacia adelante, atrayendo con una de sus manos la cara de Tezuka hacia la suya para empezar a besarlo y dejarlo sentado sobre la cama; luego el genio comenzó a saborear el miembro de su apasionado compañero, el cual comenzó a penetrar el orificio del otro con los dedos. Fuji dejó de realizar la tarea que estaba haciendo y se sentó sobre la erección de su amante, acomodándose para que entre en él. Y así comenzaron, suavemente hasta que Fuji empezó a darle un ritmo más dinámico, envolviéndose ambos en la más ardiente pasión que despertaban al sentirse de esa forma, se sentían un mismo cuerpo y alma, entre gemidos y susurros demostrándose el descomunal deseo que se tenían.

-Fuji… ya... –decía entrecortadamente

-No… espera… todavía no… quiero en… la ducha… -le contestó de la misma forma, entre susurros

-Pero Fuji… está bien… -solo alcanzó con una mirada llena de pasión y deseo de parte de su caluroso cómplice. Fuji se levantó tomando a Tezuka de su cuello y caminando hacia atrás, prácticamente arrastrándolo hacia el baño. Hasta que una inoportuna banqueta se cruzó en su camino, con sus cuerpos en tal estado de fogosidad no se percataron de ese detalle, por lo que Fuji tropezó cayendo de espalda y derribando la puerta del baño, obviamente con su bouchou encima de él, y produciendo un ruido fuertísimo -¿estás bien? –con mucha preocupación preguntó Tezuka

-No…

-¿Qué te duele? –ahora con más preocupación que antes

-No me duele nada… aunque me dolerá sino terminamos lo que habíamos empezado –y así, dejando la puerta tras ellos, lo agarró nuevamente, prácticamente lo arrastró pero antes de llegar a la ducha fueron interrumpidos

-Fuji… Tezuka… ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Están bien? –preguntaba Momo mientras daba golpes en la puerta, teniendo como respuesta: nada. De pronto apareció Oishi junto a ellos con una bata y todo mojado.

-Syusuke… están golpeando la puerta –decía Tezuka un poco ahogado. Pero el aludido no hacía caso y seguía como si nada con sus eternos besos

-¡Fuji! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Fuji! –gritaba el neko mientras golpeaba la puerta-¡FUJIIII!

-Está todo bien. Solo se calló la puerta del baño –respondió con un tono elevado de voz Fuji, mientras comenzaba a abrir las canillas- anda Tezuka, dile que ya vamos –le dijo melosamente mientras le mordía la oreja.

-Pero, ¿se encuentran bien? –preguntaba Oishi, que se le había subido, nuevamente, el color rojo a la cara al imaginarse lo que podrían haber estado haciendo.

-Si, si. Vayan yendo al comedor. Ya vamos, no tardamos –dijo obedeciendo el pedido de su amante y continuando en la bañera, lo que había comenzado en la cama. Bajo la tibia lluvia culminaron su acto amoroso, Fuji de espaldas a Kunimitsu y éste embistiendo sin restricciones y embriagado de más pasión y deseo al tener ese cuerpo perfecto entre sus brazos, una vez más…

* * *

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado el capi! _

_Espero sus reviews, en los que siempre me dan su apoyo y eso se los agradezco!_

_No se decepcionen si esperaban algo más de Ryoma y Momo… estoy pensando en un fic para ellos dos, yeahhh! Habrá que esperar… además, estoy pensando que el fic era de Eiji y Oishi, y se prendieron todos, jajaja... voy a tener que cambiar el resumen principal..._

_Ahora si, me despido!_

_Kisussss!_

_**Nana BrokenRose**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Aquí nuevamente, después de tanto… _

_ahora si, el último capi… _

_Lean! Lean!_

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

El día comenzó un poco acelerado. Por suerte Fuji y Tezuka pudieron finalizar su encuentro amoroso, aunque no pudieron correr la misma suerte la preciada Golden Pair, los cuales estaban totalmente avergonzados por la situación que habían pasado hacía instantes en frente de Momo y Ryoma. Por su parte, estos últimos estaban felices de saber que se querían tanto mutuamente, y además, agraciados por la situación anterior.

En el comedor ya se encontraban Inui, Kaidoh y Takashi que esperaban por la llegada de sus compañeros, algo extrañados de que tarden tanto en llegar.

-¡Buenos días! –saludó más contento que nunca Momo, mientras Ryoma solo hizo un ademán con el rostro, en donde pudo divisarse una pequeña sonrisa.

-Veo que se levantaron de muy buen humor- comentó Sadaharu con una sonrisa astuta viendo como ambos se sentaban frente a ellos- ¿Pasó algo que deba anotar en mi libreta? –ya estaba con lápiz en mano

-Para nada –secamente esa fue la respuesta del Príncipe

-Sólo estoy feliz, nada más –dijo Momo con una gran sonrisa pasando sus brazos por arriba de la mesa tomando y estirando los cachetes a Kaidoh

-¡Suéltame, idiota! ¿Quieres pelear desde temprano? –quitó bruscamente las manos de Momo de sus mejillas y se paró de un saltó golpeando con sus manos la mesa, acto que hizo que todos los que estuvieran allí se dieran vuelta a ver al causante de tal molesto ruido

-Realmente, no quiero pelear –le contestó Takeshi desde su asiento disfrutando de la cara rojo-tomate que puso Kaoru

-Buenos días muchachos –dijo un cordial Oishi

-Hola, ¡nya! –alegre como siempre, a pesar de lo que pasó antes

-Oishi, ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿dormiste bien? –comentó Taka-san

-Si, muy bien –dijo con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas y una gota en su frente

-Veo que cuidaste bien de Oishi-senpai –le espetó Ryoma a Eiji mirándolo por debajo de la gorra

-Nya, claro que si. Si no lo cuida su pareja, ¿quién lo hará? –contestó ofuscado y con morritos, sin percatarse de lo que había dicho y sin ver la mejillas súper coloradas de Oishi que trataba de disimular mirando hacia abajo

-¿Acaso estás saliendo con Oishi? –se hizo el sorprendido Momo. Ahora sí, era inexplicable la cara roja de Oishi y como se le fue subiendo también el mismo color a la cara del neko

-¡Nyaaaa! ¿Por qué dices eso? –casi gritó sobresaltado

-Es que dijiste que eras su pareja, entonces pensamos que te referías a que estaban saliendo –se explicó naturalmente Momo con suspicacia

-Momo, no lo molestes. Además, él lo dijo porque son la Pareja Dorada de Seigaku, ¿verdad, Kikumaru? –comentó Taka-san que con su ingenuidad quiso ayudar al pobre Eiji; y por otro lado, Inui, se encontraba muy concentrado en anotar todo con lujo de detalle en su libreta

-Etto… ¡Claro! –dijo con aire triunfal, pero igualmente colorado. Para suerte del precioso neko, en ese momento entraron Fuji y Tezuka

-Hola chicos ¿cómo están? –comenzó saludando Fuji

-Buen día –lo siguió el Capitán

-Nee, Fuji… ¿qué pasó en su cuarto?, ¿por qué se cayó la puerta?- le comentó Eiji con cara de preocupación

-¿Se cayó una puerta? –dijo Sadaharu, mientras anotaba algo en su bendito cuaderno

-Ah, eso… mmm… es que lo agarré a Tezuka del cuello y lo arrastré hasta el baño porque quería ducharme con él y como íbamos besándonos no vimos y nos tropezamos con un banco y caímos sobre la puerta y la derribamos… eso fue lo que pasó… -finalizó con una sonrisa típica de las suyas, dejando a todos mirándolo, con las bocas abiertas y los ojos desorbitados, incluyendo al pobre Bouchou que estaba azul a causa de lo que acababa de escuchar

-Esto es bueno. Es muy bueno, tengo que anotarlo –decía Inui entusiasmado

-Jajaja, ¿pensaron que hablaba en serio? –dejó ver sus preciosos ojos por un instante- solo estaba bromeando –finalizó así y se puso a terminar el bocado que acababa de saborear

-Si, jaja… -expresó no muy convencido Oishi con muchas gotas en la frente y la boca torcida- ¿qué tal si vamos a entrenar? Ya perdimos mucho tiempo, ¿verdad Tezuka?

-Si, tienes razón. Vamos que hoy es el último entrenamiento –dijo esto agradeciendo internamente al sub-capitán por esa pequeña ayuda.

Dicho y hecho, todos se encaminaron a las canchas de tenis, al ser el último día solo harían partidos. Hicieron unas diez vueltas alrededor de las canchas, alongaron un poco y se dividieron para jugar. En la primer cancha jugaron Eiji y Oishi contra Taka y Fuji, ganando la Golden Pair 6 a 4; en la segunda lo hicieron Kaido contra Momo, ganando este último 6 a 5; y en la última cancha Ryoma contra Inui, ganando el Príncipe por 6 a 3; mientras Tezuka solo se limitaba a mirar y examinar a cada uno. Cuando finalizaron, salieron directo a dejar las raquetas en las habitaciones y ponerse los shorts de baño.

-¡AL AGUA! –dijeron juntos Eiji y Momo mientras corrieron hacia el agua y se dieron un chapuzón.

-Ese par siempre tan alegres –le dijo Fuji que estaba sentado de costado en una toalla- al final todo salió bien, ¿no te parece?

-Si, por suerte todos están contentos –contestó Tezuka que estaba junto a Syusuke con una pierna flexionada y un brazo apoyado en la rodilla

-Y tú, ¿no estás contento también?

-Claro que sí, siempre que estoy contigo estoy feliz –le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa sincera

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar… Bouchou…

Al lado de ellos se encontraban Oishi sentado en la arena, apreciando el paisaje y a su neko todo mojado divirtiéndose; y junto a este estaba Ryoma descansando boca arriba con la gorra tapándole la cara y los brazos cruzados en la nuca; más alejados estaban Inui bajo la sombrilla y Kaido junto a él acostado, como era la costumbre y Taka estaba parado a unos pasos de ellos mirando como tres chicas se acercaban a donde estaban ellos.

-Hola chicos, ¿cómo están? –preguntó una joven de cabello rubio con moño rojo a Oishi y Ryoma

-¿Eh? Ah, hola… -la miró y recordó que era la chica que había estado con Eiji el otro día, no sabía si contestarle tirarla al mar- Oishi Shuichiro, un gusto –la cordialidad siempre está primero en él

-Yo soy Mina Aino. Es todo un placer, lindo –le dijo con una gran sonrisa, que Oishi contestó con una pequeña mueca

-Mmm… -Ryoma las miró y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, intentar dormir

-Ay, eres muy tierno pequeñín –le dijo una chica de cabellos castaños y coleta alta sacándole la gorra a Echizen que la miró con cara no muy agradable

-Tienes razón Lita, es muy lindo… si fueras un poco más grande niño, serías mi novio –le dijo una joven de pelo largo y negro desparramándole el pelo. Ahora si, Echizen las quería golpear

-¿Tienes novia, Oishi? –prosiguió la rubia con su conquista del día, mostrando toda su bella figura y acercándose provocativamente a Shuichiro. De pronto como una ráfaga aparecieron Eiji y Momo. El primero se tiró encima de Oishi abrazándolo con los brazos y las piernas y mirando con cara de asesino a la maldita rubia de la que no recordaba el nombre y mucho menos le interesaba. Momo por su parte tomo al pequeño Ryoma entre sus brazos y lo posó en su regazo dándole la espalda y mirando con odio a las dos muchachas que estaba allí mirando con cara de desconcierto.

-¿No tienen nada que hacer que están aquí molestando a un pobre niño? –les espetó Momo a las dos que estaban con su pequeñín aunque las tres se dieron por aludidas

-Si, es verdad ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer? –lo apoyó el neko

-Pero es que… -trató de decir la rubia

-¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! –gritó Eiji. Al ver tal conmoción, las tres chicas se fueron murmurando cosas y mirando raro

-¿Celoso? –le susurró Oishi al oído a su neko

-Si, ¡nya! ¿Quién se cree esa mujer? –le contestó haciendo morritos a lo que Oishi sonrío

-¿Celoso, Momo-senpai? –también le susurró Ryoma a su compañero

-Un poco… -le contestó mirando hacia donde se iban las chicas

-¿Solo un poco? –le volvió a susurrar

-…- lo miró por un instante- No… demasiado celoso –finalizó diciéndole y Ryoma mostró una sonrisa satisfecho por eso. Cuando ambas parejas se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban, se miraron los cuatro nerviosos con cara de espanto y sudando. Acto seguido Ryoma saltó de arriba de Momo, quedando arrodillado con la cara baja apenado y Eiji se desprendió de Oishi quedando ambos cruzados de piernas mirando la arena. Luego se volvieron a mirar de reojo y por alguna razón, ya sea de complicidad o no, comenzaron a reírse a los cuatro vientos.

-Ay, pero que raros esos chicos. Parecían que eran pareja, ¿verdad? –dijo la de pelo oscuro (Rei)

-Si, eso parecía. Que desperdicio –bufó la de coleta alta (Lita)

-Y yo que quería quedarme con ese chico de peinado raro –dijo la rubia (Mina) haciendo referencia a Oishi

-No sé ustedes, pero yo acabo de ver al chico de mis sueños… -dijo Rei con un aire especial y corazoncitos en los ojos encaminándose al lugar donde se encontraba ese chico

-Si tú lo dices… -le dijo Lita

-Oye, mira Lita… esos dos de ahí –le dijo señalando a Tezuka y a Fuji y también emprendió viaje hacia ese lugar

-Oh, que bien… me dejaron sola –dijo fastidiada, hasta que al recorrer con la vista, chocó con la de Takashi que también la miró- Ese chico se parece a mi antiguo novio –dijo con cara de ensoñación y también comenzó a caminar hacia el chico que se había puesto nervioso ante la actitud de esa joven

-Oye, me llamo Rei, y ¿tu? –le dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro, sin vacilar, del pobre serpiente que al sentir el contacto abrió de golpe los ojos

-Fsss… -su tan habitual siseo- ¿a mi?

-Claro que a ti, tonto… ¿cómo te llamas? –le volvió a preguntar

-Kaoru… Kaidoh… -tenía las mejillas rosadas y titubeó al contestar

-Así que Kaoru, eh –dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Oye, Kaoru. Que descortés eres –le dijo Inui y el aludido lo miró desentendido- tome señorita Rei –extendiéndole un vaso con un líquido naranja flúor- tome un poco de jugo fresco, está haciendo mucho calor –finalizó la frase con un destello en los lentes y una leve sonrisa

-Oh, que amable… gracias –agarrando el vaso que le era entregado

-Pero… eso es… -no terminó de protestar que la chica ya había tomado del jugo

-Si, mi nuevo Sumo Super-Ultra Concentrado

-Puaj… -atinó a modular Kaoru.

-Hola chicos, ¿cómo están? –fue con su mejor sonrisa y andar gatuno Mina

-Estamos muy bien –contestó Fuji

-Quería saber tu nombre –lo señaló al capitán que se puso colorado

-Largo de aquí o te arranco esa melena rubia que tienes –le soltó sin más Syusuke mostrando sus ojos azules, dejando atrás la amabilidad con la que contestó primero. La chica quedó impactada y muy asustada porque juró ver un aura roja y negra detrás de ese joven y solo atinó a salir de allí con cara de susto pero siguió mirándolos

-¿No crees que te pasaste un poco Syusuke? –le dijo su compañero viendo com ose iba la chica

-Puede ser. Pero no voy a permitir que una cualquiera sepa tu nombre –y le propició un beso a propósito para que la rubia lo viera

-Hola… -seguía ensoñada Lita

-Hola… -le dijo Taka

-Me llamo Lita… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Un gusto, soy Kawamura. Es un placer –le dijo rascándose la nuca

-¡Litaaa! –se sintió un grito de Mina –Ven a ayudarme, Rei se descompuso. Vamos a llevarla al hospital

-¿Eh? –miró hacia donde venía el grito, Taka también giró a mirar de donde provenía y lo vio a Inui y se imaginó lo que había pasado y puso cara de asco

-Creo que tu amiga te llama –le señaló el bonachón

-Si… bueno… fue un placer –le dijo y se alejó a donde se encontraban sus amigas y cargó a la desfallecida sobre su espalda y desaparecieron, las tres, camino a la ciudad

-Adiós… -le dijo saludándola con la mano

-¿Ves Kuni-chan?… todo terminó bien –le dijo tomándolo del brazo y viendo a cada uno de sus compañeros y viendo como se alejaban las tres muchachas

-Si… depende el punto de vista del que digas bien. Porque esa chica no creo que esté bien por un par de días

-Pero eso fue gracioso… -lo miró divertido a Sadaharu el cual miraba, sin los lentes puestos, a Kaoru que estaba nuevamente acostado boca arriba bajo los destellos del último sol de la tarde- además, el viaje era para entrenar y unir más al grupo. Y se cumplieron los dos objetivos, el entrenamiento fue bueno y algunos están más unidos que antes- miró a Ryoma y Momo que se habían quedado dormidos en la arena con expresiones de felicidad, donde el abdomen del más grande servía de almohada del más menudo; y luego mirando a Eiji y Oishi que caminaban junto a la orilla del mar riendo y a veces rozándose de manera cómplice dejando ver leves sonrojos. Y bueno, finalmente vio a Kawamura sentado mirando el agua, pensativo, vaya a saber uno en que, tal vez en la chica que acababa de conocer o tal vez en otra cosa o en otra persona…

Así fue como terminaron las mini-vacaciones-entrenamiento del equipo de tennis de La Academia Seigaku… pero este no es el final de la historia… aún hay más…

**FIN**

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? Creo que no estuvo tan mal… acepto toda clase de retos, oposiciones, recomendaciones, etc…_

_Ahora lo importante…_

_¡Gracias a las personitas que siempre estuvieron siguiendo la historia y a las que fueron apareciendo después! Gracias por siempre dar su apoyo y opiniones, sirven de mucho para que uno no decaiga. Uno cuando escribe lo hace para divertirse y en lo posible poder hacer emocionar, entretener, reír, llorar o para cualquier motivo que esté destinado cada fic._

_Tengo en mente otras historias con otras parejas, van a ser todas secuelas de esta que es la primera que escribo. Un MomoRyo tengo que escribir porque sino no tengo perdón, eso lo acepto. Y al pobre Taka siempre lo dejan solo, yo ya tengo a su pareja, o al menos a mi me gusta la pareja que hacen ¡YEAH! Era obvio que no lo iba a dejar con Lita, jajaja. Aunque les tengo aprecio a las Scout, era muy fanática de ellas por eso las puse en la historia, aunque no quedaron muy bien paradas, jeje…pero por ahora YAOI_

_¡Me retiro con serpentinas, confeti y fuegos artificiales por haber terminado la historia!_

_Kisuuuu!_

_**Nana BrokenRose**_


End file.
